


Утренние мини-фики

by bazzz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Paganism, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, So many AUs, Stalking, non-au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия мини-фиков по стаки и эванстэну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Переписка субботней ночью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [morning mini-fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463521) by [saidsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidsoftly/pseuds/saidsoftly). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колледж АУ, где Себастиан — новенький гик, а Крис — член братства с золотым сердцем.

Себастиан поднял взгляд от своего комикса Ходячих Мертвецов, услышав знакомый голос Рода Серлинга, что донесся из небольшого телевизора, стоящего на тумбочке. Себастиан улыбнулся и вставил каталожную карточку в комикс в качестве закладки, так что он теперь не потеряет место где читал, и отложил комикс на стол. Было уже довольно поздно, и глаза его, в любом случае, устали, поэтому он выключил ночник и откинулся на подушку, смотря Сумеречную Зону, пока не начал засыпать.

Он спал уже пару минут, когда его телефон засветился и завибрировал на столе. Себастиан потянулся и взял аппарат, широко улыбнувшись, увидев, что это сообщение от Криса Эванса, горячего второкурсника, которого он встретил на вечеринке студенческого братства, Энтони, эээ... Маки пригласил Себастиана туда. («Чувак, только моя мать зовет меня Энтони, зови меня Маки».). Себастиан разблокировал экран и прочитал сообщение.

_«хэй, себ, ты не спишь? я щелкал каналы и увидел сумеречную зону. напомнило о те.»_

Себастиан широко улыбнулся, набирая ответ. Они обменялись телефонными номерами под предлогом того, что он поможет Крису с алгеброй, но вообще-то ни одно, из всей той кучи сообщений, что они обменялись с тех пор, алгебры не касалось. Они пересеклись как-то в студенческой столовой и пообедали вместе, и Себастиан проигрывал потом тот день в голове бесчисленное количество раз. И, после этого, он по-дебильному стал сталкерить Криса на Фэйсбуке, дуясь и злясь из-за всех тех фото, где Крис обнимался с какой-то девушкой (или их было несколько).

_«омг, лол. я смотрю ее прямо сейчас. А это напомнило тебе обо мне, потому что я такое экзотическое инопланетное создание?»_

_«если я скажу да, ты похитишь меня?»_

Себастиан рассмеялся.

_«Ага. Соберу капкан из картонной коробки, палок и пива.»_

_«о ха ха. никогда не попадусь на такое — эй, милый! бесплатное пиво! *похищен*»_

_«Попался!»_ — Рассмеялся Себастиан.

_«так че ты не спишь? развлекаешься со своим парнем?»_

_«Я же говорил тебе, у меня нет парня...»_

_«мм хммм я не верю те. ты слишком хорошенький, чтобы быть одному.»_

Себастиан покраснел и закусил губу:

_«Нет, я слишком антисоциальный и слишком гик, чтобы НЕ быть одному.»_

_«пффф, как угодно. ты красивый и притягательный и сексуальный и ты знаешь это.»_

Себастиан стыдливо прикрыл лицо ладонью, прежде чем ответить:

_«о мой бог. ты пьян?»_

_«сейчас суббота, а я живу в доме братства. конечно я пьян.»_

_«Так и знал. Ни один трезвый человек не описал бы меня подобным образом.»_

_«что ж, значит, ты был окружен ужасными людьми. и я вообще-то пошутил, только четыре пива сегодня. сложно сосчитать.»_

_«Несовершеннолетне пьянство, ай-я-яй. Ты дурно влияешь. Мне следует держаться от тебя подальше.»_

_«пож не делай этого. я буду грустной пандой. :(»_

_«Окей, окей. Но только потому что панды милые.»_

_«ты милый.»_

Себастиан сгреб подушку и простонал в нее.

_«О мой бог, перестань. :P»_

_«если ты просишь. но хэй, я хочу у тя спросить кое-что. братство арендует экран и прожектор, и мы будем показывать животный мир на южном газоне в следующую субботу для благотворительных целей. Свободный вход за консервы. Бери-с-собой пикник с одеялами и закуской.»_

_«Звучит здорово. У меня есть банка лимской фасоли, от которой давно пора избавиться. :)»_

_«так это значит да???:)»_

Себастиан на секунду прикусил губу, прежде чем ответить, первое, что пришло в голову:

_«Только если ты обещаешь поделиться своим одеялом со мной.»_

От смущения у него вырвался тонкий стон, и он отбросил телефон в изножье кровати, прижимая подушку к лицу. Секунду спустя телефон завибрировал, и Себастиан слишком боялся взглянуть на него, но, конечно, он всё-таки это сделал.

_«договорились! :D тогда это свидание <3»_

«Боже мой. Просто охуеть», — не сдержавшись, выругался Себастиан вслух, когда он увидел сердечко. Его лицо запылало и щёки заныли от улыбки, когда он отправил ответ:

_«Полагаю, это так»._

_«великолепно. ок, я договорился встретиться с парнями в тренажерке утром, так что мне бы надо уже ложиться спать.»_

_«Ага, мне тоже. Я почти спал, когда ты написал.»_

_«Уверен, мы еще поболтаем с тобой, но теперь я с нетерпением жду следующих выходных...»_

«АГХ. БЛЯДЬ, ТЫ ПРОСТО САМЫЙ ИДЕАЛЬНЕЙШИЙ», — промычал Себастиан в подушку, раскачиваясь и выдерживая моральную паузу, прежде чем написать в ответ. Наконец он отправил простой и не показывающий его внутреннюю бурю ответ:

_«Я тоже»._

_«спокойной ночи, сладкий. приятных снов. (обо мне).»_

_«Спокойной ночи, Крис. (если настаиваешь)»_

Себастиан закатил глаза, когда Крис прислал ему подмигивающий смайлик, и положил телефон на стол, уберегая себя тем самым от сильнейшего соблазна сообщить Крису, что он хочет от него детей или другой подобной постыдной чепухи. Он опустился на кровать, устраиваясь поудобней и надеясь, что его сны будут приятно заполнены Крисом.


	2. Механик и газировщик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1950-е АУ, где Себастиан — официант и газировщик в закусочной напротив автомастерской «Эванс», где Крис работает автомехаником.

Колокольчик зазвонил над дверью, когда Крис вошел в «Обеды Бэтти» для позднего перекуса. Обычно он приходил раньше, чем сегодня, была уже половина девятого вечера, но приводные ремни доставили позже, чем должны были, так что ему пришлось задержаться и разобраться с ними. Крис сел на своё обычное место у окна и улыбнулся, увидев своего любимого официанта, направляющегося к нему.

— Добрый вечер, сэр. Как обычно? — Себастиан достал блокнот из переднего кармана фартука и карандаш из-за уха.

— Да, пожалуйста, — улыбнулся ему Крис.

Голубые глаза Себастиана сверкнули:

— Сейчас вернусь с вашей шоколадной Колой.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Крис, смотря вслед на хорошенькую попку официанта и воздавая благодарности тому, кто создал эти узкие белые джинсы, что так идеально её подчеркивали.  
Крис опустил взгляд на свои руки и сдвинул брови, заметив грязь под ногтями. Он мыл руки, перед тем как уйти из мастерской, но вообще-то никогда не удавалось отмыть их до конца. Крис взял салфетку и стал остервенело оттирать пальцы.

— Вы пропустили пятно, — мягко заметил Себастиан, ставя газировку на стол. Он постучал по надбровью Криса и, ухмыльнувшись, развернулся и ушел.

Крис нахмурился и взял ещё одну салфетку. Он вытер лоб и усмехнулся, увидев на салфетке след машинного масла. Он пододвинул ближе шоколадную Колу и захватил губами трубочку, потягивая напиток и наблюдая за Себастианом, наливающим пиво группе девочек-подростков, что не отрывали влюбленных глаз от него за прилавком. Блондинка с длинным конским хвостом сказала ему что-то, когда он подал им пиво, отчего другие девочки рассмеялись, а Себастиан покраснел. Крис закатил глаза и ухмыльнулся, раскидывая руки по спинке дивана, и с насмешкой глядя на Себастиана, подходящего к его столику. 

— Заводишь новых друзей? — спросил он, на что уже Себастиан закатил глаза.

— Просто хотел дать вам знать, сэр, что мне нужно вынести мусор на заднем дворе. Если вам что-то понадобиться, пока меня не будет, можете обратиться к Скарлетт, она будет рада помочь вам, — Себастиан указал головой на молодую хорошенькую официантку, что была абсолютно очаровательна (или скорее пугающа), что позволяло получать ей хорошие чаевые. 

— Буду знать, — ответил Крис, делая глоток, смотря на Себастиана, выходящего на задний двор. 

Крис вытер рот чистой салфеткой, поднялся и вышел вышел через переднюю дверь. Он неспешно осмотрелся, после чего обогнул закусочную, найдя Себастиана, подпирающего спиной стену, в ожидании его.

— Привет, — мурлыкнул он, цепляясь пальцами за шлевки на джинсах Криса, притягивая ближе; а Крис смял его рот в глубоком, страстном поцелуе. Себастиан разомкнул губы, впуская язык Криса, и издал тихий стон, когда большие, сильные руки бережно обхватили его лицо. 

— Думал весь день о тебе, детка, — прошептал Крис в губы Себастиана, прежде чем проследить поцелуями линию его челюсти.

— Ммм, ммм, — согласился Себастиан, обнимая талию Криса. — Ты меня совсем с ума свел сегодня. Сейчас же октябрь, Крис. Неужели так уж жарко, чтобы снимать рубашку?

Крис отстранился и ухмыльнулся ему. 

— Конечно, мне было жарко. Я же сказал, что думал о тебе. 

— Ты такой дурак, — вздохнул Себастиан, притягивая Криса для нового поцелуя. 

— Ммм, во сколько ты заканчиваешь, красавчик?

— В полночь, как обычно, — ответил Себастиан, потираясь носом о шею Криса.

— Не хочешь зайти ко мне и кончить, после того как ты закончишь? — усмехнулся Крис.

— О мой бог, ты ужасен, — Себастиан закатил глаза. — Но да. Хочу.

— Отлично. Тогда, это свидание. Заберу тебя ровно в двенадцать, — пообещал Крис, сжимая руками задницу Себастиана, обтянутую джинсами.

— Окей, договорились, — рассмеялся Себастиан, высвобождаясь из захвата криса. — Знаешь. У меня вообще-то есть и другие клиенты. 

— Да, да. Подожди-ка... — Крис сгреб его за талию и еще раз поцеловал. — Люблю тебя.

Себастиан улыбнулся и снова покраснел.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

Он вернулся в закусочную, поправляя свою униформу и официантскую шапочку на голове, прежде чем встать за прилавок. 

Скарлетт передала заказ и подошла к Себастиану с веселой усмешкой. 

— Хэй, Себастиан, чем это таким подозрительным ты испачкал свой зад? 

Себастиан в панике резко развернул шею и глянул вниз, доставая платок из заднего кармана, дабы прикрыть пятно.

— Подозрительным? — спросил он, а Скарлетт игриво показала ему язык, после чего схватила клубничный коктейль и две соломинки для парочки в конце прилавка.

— Готово! — выкрикнул повар, и Себастиан повернулся к нему, чтобы забрать крисов чизбургер с беконом и картошку-фри

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, — сказал он, беря еду и кетчуп для своего любимого клиента, что садился обратно за свой столик. 

— Вот, сэр, ваш заказ. Будете ли заказывать какой-нибудь десерт?

— Ммм, не думаю, — усмехнулся Крис. — У меня будет кое-что сладенькое позже, — подмигнул он, закидывая картошку в рот.

— Наслаждайтесь, — ответил Себастиан, стараясь скрыть нелепую, глупую улыбку, что расцвела на его лице. 

Он посмотрел на свои часы, умоляя время идти быстрее, и зная, что Крис тоже об этом просит.


	3. Действуя с умом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Современное АУ, где Баки — довольно известный боксёр и открытый гей, а Стив — застенчивый журналист и "сидит в шкафу". (скинни!Стив)

Стив поправил галстук, стоя в коридоре перед дверью квартиры Баки. Он быстро оглядел себя, надеясь, что клетчатая рубашка, заправленная в тёмные джинсы, — это идеальный баланс между повседневностью и деловым стилем. Он вздохнул и постучал в дверь, желая перестать так волноваться. Ещё всего два дня, сказал он себе. Просто сделай это, всего два дня, и постарайся не сгореть от смущения.

Стив взглянул на свои часы, дабы убедиться, что он пришёл не слишком рано. Нет, было уже 9:05, так что он снова постучал. Стив подождал. Никто не ответил. Он прижался ухом к двери, но не услышал ни звука. Стив нахмурился и приоткрыл дверь, приятно удивившись, что легко та открылась, но всё же несколько поразившись тому, как Баки мог оставить дверь не запертой, особенно в этой части Бруклина.

— Мистер Барнс? — позвал он нерешительно, прежде чем вспомнил, что Баки вчера руганулся, что Стив его так называет. — Баки? — позвал он снова, заходя в квартиру и осматриваясь.  
Стив прошел сразу в спальню, полагая, что Баки ещё, наверное, спит. И Стив абсолютно не был готов к тому, что он там увидел, он уронил свою сумку вместе с челюстью на пол, увидев Баки, развалившегося на кровати на спине, абсолютно голого да ещё и с внушительной эрекцией.

Стив быстро отвел взгляд, щёки его запылали, и он забормотал было, запинаясь, извинения, но потом одернул себя, ведь Баки, вероятно, ещё крепко спал и не слышал его. Стив глубоко вздохнул, стараясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце, и бросая украдкой взгляд на кровать. На самом деле, Баки абсолютно точно крепко спал, и Стив не в силах совладать с собой, подошел ближе к кровати, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Баки. 

Помимо того, что Баки выглядел невероятно притягательным и сексуальным, Стив также отметил, что он был ещё и очень очаровательным. Тёмные волосы до плеч, спутанные, но так, словно это модная укладка, одна рука была поднята над головой и лежала на подушке, а другая (с охренительной роботической татуировкой) была вытянута вдоль тела, а его губы были приоткрыты от того, что он немного посапывал.

И, конечно, взгляд Стива притянул его член. Он был большим и толстым, и покоился напротив живота Баки, достигая фактически его середины. Стиву показалось, словно он вернулся в старшую школу, когда с опаской просиживал за семейным компьютером ночи напролёт, разглядывая члены порно-звезд, и пытаясь представить, как они могли бы ощущаться находясь внутри него. Стив облизнул губы, борясь с сильным желанием наклониться и проследить языком член Баки, от основания до головки. Он сопротивлялся этому желанию, поскольку: а) никто не знал, что он гей, и Стив и дальше хотел сохранить этот секрет, и б) у него было важное задание от журнала, и он не хотел его прососать... Эм, неудачный каламбур.

Вместо этого, Стив сжал край простыни, что сбилась кучей в углу кровати, и осторожно накрыл ею нижнюю часть тела обнаженного Баки. Затем он легонько потряс Баки за плечо, пока тот не приоткрыл глаза, недоуменно уставившись на Стива.

— Эм, я... Извини. Твоя дверь была открыта...

Баки смотрел на него какое-то время, пока не расплылся в улыбке:

— Черт, я сказал тебе прийти к девяти, так ведь? Прости, чувак, полагаю, я забыл завести будильник.

— Я могу зайти позже, если хочешь. Никаких проблем.

— Нет, все в порядке. Останься. 

Баки вытянулся на кровати и положил локоть под голову. 

— Ты приятная причина для пробуждения, — подмигнул он.

Стив покраснел:

— Эм, я... Я пойду подожду на кухне, пожалуй. Если ты хочешь... одеться.

Баки приподнял простыню и оглядел себя под ней. 

— Звучит, как план, — согласился он, оборачивая простыню вокруг себя и направляясь в ванну. — Я только... эм, позабочусь об этом и сразу буду. Приготовь себе что-нибудь на завтрак, пока я занят.

Стив залился краской ещё сильней, стоило только Баки скрыться в ванной. И он уже направлялся на кухню, правда направлялся, пока не услышал красноречивые звуки скольжения кожи по коже. Стив подкрался к двери ванной комнаты, слушая, как Баки дрочит. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь зафиксировать каждый вздох и стон в своей памяти. И вот он уже собирался развернуться и отойти (не дай боже, Баки откроет дверь и обнаружит его), как вдруг услышал, что Баки прошептал его имя. Глаза Стива широко распахнулись, и он снова прижался ухом к двери еще на минутку или около того, в надежде услышать свое имя снова. Но внутренний голос его велел ему уходить, так что Стиву ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться гласу разума, прежде чем он мог оказаться пойманным.

Стив занял себя на кухне, в холодильнике Баки нашлись бекон и яйца, а еще Стив нашел пару сковородок, чтобы приготовить всё это. Он не знал, в каком виде Баки предпочитает есть яйца, но полагал, что тот не станет возражать против яичницы, так что он разбил несколько яиц на сковородку и принялся помешивать их лопаткой. Он услышал приближающиеся из коридора шаги Баки и мысленно упрекнул себя за дрожь, что пронзила его спину.

— Вау... ну разве ты не прелесть? — усмехнулся Баки, и Стив обернулся к нему, Баки был в джинсах, но всё еще с голым торсом. — Готовишь мне завтрак. 

— Ну, — пожал плечами Стив, — ты пригласил меня к себе домой. Полагаю, это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать. 

Баки подошел ближе, закидывая татуированную руку на плечо Стива, вызывая у того непонятную теплую дрожь в животе. 

— Ты хотел отплатить мне, и первое о чем ты подумал, был завтрак? — прошептал Баки дразнящим голосом.

Стив повернул голову, открывая и закрывая рот, краснея и глядя, на прекрасные улыбающиеся губы Баки. 

— Расслабься, чувак, я просто дразню тебя, — рассмеялся Баки, хлопая Стива по спине. — Кофе хочешь? — спросил он, открывая стенной шкаф.

— Д-да, конечно, — нервно сглатывая, ответил Стив.

Похоже, это будет очень длинный день.


	4. Напротив стены

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стаки-пвп.

Баки не обращает внимания на кирпич, выпирающий из стены, к которой он прижимается спиной. Ему также абсолютно не мешает её щербатая поверхность в районе талии. И холодный ноябрьский воздух, морозящий кожу, его тоже абсолютно не заботит. И тот факт, что они у всех на виду, где любой может их заметить, если вдруг захочет изучить руины разрушенной сельской церкви, у которой они разбили на ночь лагерь. (Вообще-то, его даже привлекала опасность быть обнаруженными).

Ничего из этого не беспокоит его, потому что Стив с ним, внутри него, держащий его и жестко трахающий его напротив уцелевшей части кирпичной стены. Удовольствие и грязные слова, что шепчет Стив ему на ухо, стоят того.

 _Люблю тебя так сильно, Бак._  
_Люблю трахать тебя._  
_Боже, как ты потрясающе ощущаешься, Бак._  
_Люблю, как ты обхватываешь мой член._  
_Твоя тугая маленькая задница буквально создана для моего члена._

Баки стонет и скулит в согласии, его мозг плавится от всепоглощающего удовольствия, что дарит ему большой и толстый член Стива, толкающейся внутрь него. Его ладони сжимают и царапают мускулистые плечи Стива; Баки поглощает волна удовольствия и возбуждения от того, какой же Стив сильный, как легко удерживает его, словно он ничего не весит, и Баки просто обожает это. Он обвивает руками шею Стива, прижимая ближе насколько это только возможно, поскольку Стив позволяет ему, поскольку теперь Стив гораздо сильнее его, и Баки жалобно скулит, ощущая зубы, сжимающиеся на горле.

Он начинает стонать громче, чувствуя, что скоро кончит, он начинает стонать громче специально, потому что ему нравится, как Стив зажимает ему рот своей большой ладонью, дабы приглушить его. Баки стонет, хнычет и поскуливает в руку Стива, его горячее резкое дыхание прорывается сквозь пальцы Стива, видимое на холодном воздухе, что окружает их.  
Его член течет между ними, с каждым толчком чуть больше, оттого как огромный и твердый член супер-солдата сильно толкается в его простату снова и снова. Баки крепче обхватывает ногами талию Стива, кончая так сильно, заливая животы их обоих спермой.

Стив может заниматься этим всю ночь. С его сверхчеловеческой выносливостью, он может трахать Баки часами. И так было однажды: более четырех часов дикого, страстного секса, что подарили Баки семь оргазмов. И это вынесло мозг Баки на целых два дня и лишило его возможности ходить, а вопрос о секс-марафоне отложился на несколько ночей. Кроме того, Баки обожал сперму Стива. Он жаждал того ощущения, когда Стив кончал глубоко внутри него. Это чувствовалось, словно быть заклейменным, помеченным; быть накачанным до краев спермой Стива настолько, что она вытекала между бедер Баки.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он в пальцы Стива, и это всё, что надо услышать его любимому.

— Да, Баки, — выдыхает Стив, такой послушный, двигающийся в нем так сильно и глубоко, еще немного, прежде чем оргазм накрывает его, настолько мощный, что даже великий Капитан Америка не может сдержать дрожь.

Потом они неспешно опускаются на землю, Стив продолжает обнимать Баки, покрывая жадными поцелуями его лицо и шею, спрашивая, как он, всё ли в порядке. Баки фыркает, всё как всегда, и как всегда это заставляет сердце Баки трепетать. И его ответ всегда одинаков.

— Мне отлично.


	5. Приятное похмелье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Порно-ау, в котором Себастиан – восходящая порно-звезда, а Крис – его новый менеджер.

Крис проснулся обнаженным в незнакомой постели, пытаясь сообразить, где же он, прежде чем с изумлением обнаружил, что его новый клиент – Себастиан – тоже был обнажен и лежал рядом, обнимая Криса. Крис удивленно вздёрнул брови, обычно он придерживался политики не спать со своими работниками, но, видимо, прошлой ночью что-то заставило изменить своему правилу. И поскольку его воспоминания были абсолютно чисты, он решил, что это что-то связано с алкоголем.

Себастиан пригласил его в новый бар, открывшийся вниз по улице от его квартиры, и это всё, что помнил Крис. Весьма очевидно, что он выпил куда больше, чем следовало. И ночка явно была веселенькая.

Они вернулись домой к Себастиану и... выпили ещё? Себастиан точно был чему-то очень смущён, но почему? Ах да, потому что Крис нашел фотоальбом с его детскими фотографиями и разумилялся, каким же хорошеньким был маленький Себастиан. И тут сознание Криса перескочило с этого момента, на тот, где Себастиан сосёт его член. Он не помнил непосредственно сам процесс, но помнил что этот минет был где-то у стены. А потом они оказались в кровати...каким-то образом. 

Крис с нежностью посмотрел на Себастиана и провел пальцами по его волосам. Он мечтал снова увидеть его с их первой деловой встречи, поэтому сейчас ему бы хотелось, чтобы воспоминания о прошлой ночи были бы куда более ясными. Он постарался было выбраться из постели, чтобы выпить немного воды, поскольку во рту была просто пустыня, но на все его попытки двинуться, Себастиан тихо постанывал сквозь сон и крепче обвивал его руками и ногами. Крис сдался, обнимая Себастиана в ответ, и собираясь снова уснуть.


	6. Слишком рано

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колледж АУ, где Себастиан — новенький гик, а Крис — член братства с золотым сердцем.

— Слишком рано, — промычал Крис, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, пока его парень выключал предательски нарушающий тишину будильник. Себастиан развернулся к нему, и Крис довольно застонал от потрясающего ощущения прикосновения гладкой кожи Себастиана к его собственной.

— Прости, — прошептал Себастиан, обнимая талию Криса и целуя его лицо сбоку.

Крис оторвался от подушки, показывая свое недовольство, и Себастиан ничего не смог поделать, лишь усмехнулся и поцеловал недовольно поджатые губы Криса.

— Я компенсирую это, обещаю.

— Забей на учебу, и воздай же мне прямо сейчас, — попросил Крис, ведя рукой вниз по телу Себастиана и останавливаясь на бедрах, целуя и покусывая его шею.

— Крис, не могу, — и сладкий стон, что вырывался у Себастиана, когда Крис проскользнул пальцами меж его ягодиц, вовсе был не в помощь делу. — У меня тест...

— Ладно, — вздохнул Крис, выпуская Себастиана из объятий. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы моё либидо повлияло на твою успеваемость.

— Спасибо, — проворковал Себастиан, и направился в ванную, чтобы собраться.

Когда он вышел, Крис снова спал, и Себастиан с нежностью закатил глаза. Он взял рюкзак и покинул комнату, уже строя планы, как по возвращению разбудит Криса минетом, если тот всё ещё будет спать.


	7. Словно тающий леденец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Современное АУ, в котором Стив учится в художественной школе, а Баки служит в армии.

Стив медленно открыл глаза, ругаясь про себя, что проснулся, поскольку было еще совсем ранее утро, и он чувствовал себя так тепло и уютно рядом с Баки, что вставать совсем не хотелось. Стив провел рукой вниз и улыбнулся, не удивившись, тому, что там обнаружил, но всё же он не смог сдержать довольства.

Он опустил взгляд на пах Баки, и облизнулся, при виде очертаний эрекции своего бойфренда, видневшийся под боксерами. Стив погладил его через ткань, лаская ствол вверх и вниз и слегка сжимая яйца.

Стив внимательно посмотрел на лицо Баки, на его закрытые глаза и приоткрытый рот, и тихо рассмеялся звуку его лёгкого храпа. Стив соскользнул вниз, касаясь Баки губами через белье, прежде чем приспустить его трусы вниз ровно настолько, чтобы по-кошачьи лизнуть его эрекцию. Стив застонал, почувствовав вкус преэякуляции — горько-сладкий и немного солёный, и стянул боксеры Баки ещё ниже на бедра, тем самым давая себе лучший доступ.

Стив прижался щекой к паху Баки, сжимая основание его члена, бесстыдно потираясь об него ртом и подбородком, как обычно делал Баки, прежде чем заглотить толстую головку, с причмокиванием посасывая её, словно тающий леденец. Он начал медленно покачивать головой, надеваясь ртом всё сильнее и сильнее, и задаваясь вопросом, как же ещё долго Баки сможет спать.


	8. Шрамы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Порно-ау, в котором Себастиан — восходящая порно-звезда, а Крис — его новый менеджер.

— Сэр, тут подошел молодой горячий красавчик, хочет поговорить с вами. Мне следует впустить его?

— Что? — Крис, выгнув бровь, отвечает по интеркому Скарлетт. То, что она сказала, вообще-то может относится буквально к десяткам его работников. Но тут открывается дверь и улыбающийся Себастиан показывается в дверном проёме. 

— Ах, так это ты молодой горячий красавчик, — усмехается Крис.

Себастиан закатывает глаза и, обернувшись, показывает Скарлетт язык.  
— Прости, что разочаровал тебя, если ты ждал кого-то другого, — подкалывает он Криса в ответ.

— Ждал, но не сегодня, — Крис откидывается назад, усмехаясь над дующимся Себастианом. — Шучу, думал мы встретимся за ланчем в центре, — Крис кидает взгляд на часы, — еще только девять утра. Что ты делаешь здесь так рано?

— Был тут по соседству, решил заглянуть, — скромно улыбается Себастиан, — всё же в порядке?

— Конечно, входи, — Крис улыбается, наблюдая, как Себастиан закрывает дверь, обходит стол и усаживается к нему на колени. 

— Здесь же не занято? — спрашивает он, игриво потягивая галстук Криса.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что эти колени всегда зарезервированы для тебя, — Крис улыбнувшись, откидывает голову назад, когда Себастиан обнимает его и нежно целует. Крис скользит ладонями вниз, к заднице Себастиана, и обхватывает его бедра в узких чёрных джинсах. Себастиан резко стонет в рот Криса, потираясь о увеличивающуюся выпуклость в его штанах.

— Тебе ведь нравится? — шепчет Крис в приоткрытые губы Себастиана. — Нравятся мои руки на тебе?

— Да, — задыхаясь шепчет Себастиан. — Только об этом и думал вдали от тебя, — щёки Себастиана пунцовеют от этого признания, но Крис только улыбается и проскальзывает языком между этих великолепных губ, наслаждаясь вкусом малины на языке Себастиана.

— Это всё о чем ты думал? — Крис поглаживает большим пальцем нижнюю губу Себастиана. — О своём рте на мне ты не думал?

Себастиан закусывает губы и тихо стонет, плавно опускаясь на колени между разведенных ног Криса.

— Ты меня так хорошо знаешь, — шепчет он, расстёгивая штаны Криса и вытаскивая из его боксеров большой толстый член. Себастиан кружит языком по головке, лижет щель и стонет, наслаждаясь мускусным вкусом. Он смотрит на Криса шальными потемневшими глазами, насаживаясь неспешно ртом, пропуская по языку, засасывая так, словно член Криса — это самая вкусная конфета. 

— Боже, какой же ты красивый, с мои членом во рту, — стонет Крис, поглаживая большим пальцем щёку Себастиана, вызывая тем самым у того улыбку. — Возможно, мне стоит снять личное видео, только для моих глаз. 

Себастиан выпускает член с мокрым хлопком.  
— Тебе не нужно видео, — он обхватывает основание члена Криса, мягко облизывая его по всей длине.

— Нет? — Крис вздергивает брови и ухмыляется. — Это почему же?

— Потому что я приду и отсосу тебе в любое время, как только пожелаешь, — Себастиан втягивает щёки, снова заглатывая ртом, двигая головой вверх и вниз, плавно скользя по всей длине.

— Заманчивое предложение, — Крис накрывает рукой затылок Себастиана, мягко надавливая, направляя, вырывая у Себастиана очередной стон. — Но я не хочу этого.

Себастиан смотрит на него с тревогой в глазах, слизывая с губ капли предэякулята.  
— Не хочешь?

— Не прямо сейчас, — подмигивает Крис. — Прямо сейчас я хочу разложить тебя на столе и оттрахать до криков. 

Себастиан прикрывает глаза, а на его великолепном лице отражается неприкрытое удовольствие.  
— Ты же за этим пришел, верно? 

Себастиан краснеет и прикусывает губу:  
— Возможно. 

— Думаешь, я забыл? — Крис притягивает Себастиана на свои колени и стаскивает его футболку. Он обхватывает руками стройную талию Себастиана, удерживая его на месте, оставляя серию нежных поцелуев чуть выше виднеющийся из джинсов резинки боксеров Прада.

— И не забудь мне напомнить... что я ещё должен трахнуть тебя на заднем сидение моей машины, — говорит Крис, расстёгивая и стягивая с Себастиана джинсы.

— Не беспокойся, не забуду, — смеётся Себастиан, приподнимая сначала одну, а затем другую ногу, помогая Крису стянут с себя джинсы с бельём. — О, подожди! — Себастиан резко наклоняется вниз, выуживая из заднего кармана своих джинсов бутылочку смазки и протягивает её Крису. — Держи.

— Ты захватил свою собственную смазку? — смеётся уже Крис. — Знал, чем мы тут займемся, да?

— Заткнись, — Себастиан игриво пихает Криса. — Вообще-то, это моя любимая. Согревающее наслаждение.

— Рад знать, — кивает Крис, приподнимаясь и избавляясь от собственной одежды. Он снова смеётся, замечая, как Себастиан разворачивается и усаживается на стол. — Похоже, кому-то очень не терпится, — поддразнивает Крис, открывая смазку и смазывая пальцы.

— Я всегда нетерпелив до твоего члена во мне, — отвечает Себастиан, приподнимая зад. 

— Ммм, и я это просто обожаю в тебе, — Крис погружает указательный палец в Себастиана на одну фалангу и медленно вытаскивает назад. Себастиан закрывает глаза и прижимается щекой к прохладной поверхности стола из красного дерева, тяжёлое дыхание вырывается из его рта, когда Крис раскрывает его. Крис добавляет второй палец, двигая ими вперёд-назад, слегка задевая ими простату Себастиана. 

— Да! — хнычет Себастиан отчаянно. — Крис! Боже, да! Пожалуйста... 

— Тебе нравится? — Крис сильнее трахает его пальцами, свободной рукой притягивая Себастиана к себе ближе. 

— Блядь, да... боже, великолепно... — Себастиан хнычет, насаживаясь задницей на пальцы Криса. — Но, Крис... Мне, мне нужно больше... Пожалуйста.

— Скажи мне, что тебе нужно, — низким голосом шепчет Крис.

— Я нуждаюсь в тебе... пожалуйста... Трахни меня, ну же!

— Хочу, чтобы ты умолял меня, — рычит Крис, двигая пальцами.

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, Крис! Трахни меня! Хочу тебя в себе, пожалуйста! Вставь свой большой член в мою маленькую тугую задницу... заполни меня, пожалуйста!

Крис вздрагивает от силы желания в голосе Себастиана, небрежно смазывая себя, прежде чем дать Себастиану то, что тот так жаждет, и входит в него одним сильным медленным толчком. Он едва может расслышать Себастиана из-за шума в ушах, почти сходя с ума, от того, как туго мышцы Себастиана обхватывают его. Он настолько возбужден и двигается так жёстко, понимая, что не сможет выдержать долго, поэтому он обхватывает член Себастиана, двигая рукой быстро, в такт своим толчкам.  
Крис трахает Себастиана быстро и сильно ещё пару минут, прежде чем тот кончает с именем Криса на губах, и Крис с лёгким чувством самодовольства видит, как его любовник без сил, тяжело опускается на стол. 

— Кончи в меня... — горячо бормочет Себастиан. — Хочу этого, пожалуйста...

Крис ещё несколько раз двигает бёдрами, прежде чем его накрывает оргазм, и он кончает глубоко в теле измождённого Себастиана. Тяжело дыша, Крис упирается руками в стол и смотрит на спину Себастиана. Его взгляд наконец фокусируется, и он, нахмурившись, может разглядеть след белых перекрещенных шрамов, перечерчивающих кожу Себастиана. Крис наклоняет голову, изучая их. Некоторые из них менее заметны, чем другие, словно кто-то вырезал их на протяжении долгого времени. Крис наклоняется, прослеживая пальцами по ним.

Себастиан неожиданно резко дергается, заставляя Криса рефлекторно выпрямиться, давая Себастиану пространство.  
Себастиан отворачивается, он отводит взгляд и начинает судорожно одеваться.

— Себастиан? — мягко зовет Крис, касаясь его рукой.  
Себастиан вздрагивает, пятится назад и сбегает в смежную ванную комнату, закрывая за собой дверь прежде, чем Крис успевает сказать что-нибудь еще. 

— Себастиан, прости меня. — Крис подходит к двери и тихонько стучит. — Я... я не хотел... Себастиан, пожалуйста... поговори со мной. 

Крис прижимается к двери, и сердце его сжимается, когда он слышит тихие всхлипывания Себастиана. 

— Мне так жаль, Себастиан... Я не знал... — он пробует открыть дверь, но та заперта. — Могу я войти? Пожалуйста? Ответом ему служит тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихими приглушенными рыданиями.

— Ты не должен рассказывать мне об этом, просто... просто я хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке. — говорит Крис мягко, прижимая руки к двери, словно их магнитом тянет к Себастиану, вне зависимости от физической преграды.

— Пожалуйста, — наконец отвечает Себастиан, — прости уйди. 

Крис хмурится и трёт глаза:  
— Хорошо, — он старается говорить спокойно и мягко. — Ты не обязан впускать меня. Оставайся там столько, столько тебе нужно. Но я никуда не уйду, ладно? Я буду здесь, если я тебе нужен.

Крис заставляет себя отойти от двери, глубоко вздыхает и возвращается к своему столу. Он одевается и приводит себя в порядок. Его терзает любопытство, а пальцы зудят от желания поискать в интернет базах данных, к которым он имел доступ, информацию о проблемах в прошлом Себастиана. Запретительные судебные приказы или больничные листы. Или какие-нибудь упоминания абьюза. Крис опускает руки на колени. Любая информация должна исходить от самого Себастиана. Это должно быть его решение.

После того, как казалось, прошло несколько часов, хотя на деле это было даже меньше часа, ибо не было ещё и полудня, дверь ванной открывается, и Крис выпрямляется в кресле, сердце его бьётся чаще, когда он встречает напряженный взгляд Себастиана. Себастиан дрожит, глаза его смотрят настороженно из-под длинных мокрых ресниц. Крис выходит из-за стола и подходит к Себастиану, медленно и осторожно, готовый остановиться в любой момент, если вдруг заметит сигнал недовольства от Себастиана, но тот не вздрагивает и не дёргается в сторону. Он просто открывает дверь шире и выходит наружу, полностью одетый и, кажется, готовый к физическому присутствию Криса. Крис останавливается напротив него, неуверенный, что ему следует делать, какой жест одобрит Себастиан. Но Себастиан сам тянется к нему, хватает за рубашку и притягивает к себе, утыкаясь в Криса. Крис обнимает его, прижимая ближе. Разница в их росте минимальна, но Себастиан сжимается так сильно, что кажется совсем хрупким и невысоким в этот момент. Сердце Криса буквально разбивается, он не знает что случилось, но неужели кто-то смог причинить боль этому чудесному человеку? Крис ослабляет свои объятия, когда чувствует, что Себастиан слегка отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Криса своими невозможными огромными голубыми глазами.

— Прости меня, — говорит он тихо, а его нижняя губа дрожит.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — качает головой Крис, вытирая следы слез со щёк Себастиана.

— Мне следовало рассказать тебе... — всхлипывает Себастиана, стыдливо опуская взгляд.  
— Ты не должен ничего мне рассказывать, если не хочешь, чтобы я знал, — Крис успокаивающе поглаживает его по спине. — Но если ты хочешь поговорить об этом...

Себастиан смотрит на него сверху вниз со странным взглядом, рассматривая его с чем-то похожим на изумление, словно прежде он никогда не встречал никого, кто бы действительно интересовался им настолько, чтобы выслушать его. Он указывает глазами на диван и легко кивает, когда Крис предлагает сесть туда. Себастиан делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем посмотреть в глаза Крису. Один только его внимательный взгляд заставляет расцвести тепло в животе Себастиана, и он задается вопросом, чем же он заслужил это счастье — встретить такого человека как Крис в своей жизни.

— Мой отчим он... он был одержим ножами, — начинает Себастиан, и ему почти физически больно произносить это вслух. Он никогда никому этого не рассказывал, было страшно говорить об этом, но это было и своего рода катарсисом сейчас. — Всё началось как наказание. Я был неуклюжим ребенком, всегда всё ломал, и он резал меня, чтобы наказать. Болью. — Себастиан прерывается, его голос срывается. — Но я думал, что заслужил это.

Крис кладёт руку на колено Себастиана и легко сжимает его, Себастиан прослеживает пальцами вены на руке Криса, успокаивая себя тем самым.  
— Но потом он начал делать это постоянно... Даже когда я не совершал ничего дурного. Он сказал... что если я расскажу кому-нибудь... то он разведется с моей матерью, а мы уедем обратно в Румынию. — Себастиан морщится, и новые слезы текут по его щекам. — Поэтому я не рассказывал никому. Я просто позволял ему делать это. Позволял резать себя. 

Себастиан закрывает лицо руками, и Крис притягивает его к себе на колени, обнимая крепко и бережно укачивая.

— Всё в порядке, ты в безопасности теперь. Его здесь нет, только ты и я. Только ты и я. — Крис целуют макушку Себастиан, притягивая его еще ближе к себе, гладя свободной рукой его по волосам.

Себастиан шумно вздыхает, глядя на Криса снизу вверх:  
— Только ты и я? — спрашивает он тихо, и Крис кивает в ответ. — Мне это нравится, — Себастиан обнимает талию Криса, кладя голову ему на грудь. — Я чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с тобой, — бормочет он. — Т-ты всегда заботишься обо мне. И ты сказал, что защитишь меня. Я верю тебе. 

— Я рад, что ты веришь в это, — мягко отвечает Крис. — Это правда.

— Я знаю, — Себастиан улыбается ему, и Крис с теплотой возвращает ему улыбку.

— Могу я сказать тебе кое-что? — спрашивает Крис, вытирая свежие следы слёз с розовых щёк Себастиана.

— Ты всегда может сказать мне всё, Крис, — кивает Себастиан.

Крис обхватывает его подбородок, оставляя быстрый поцелуй на идеальных губах Себастиана, прежде чем ответить.  
— Я влюблён в тебя.

Себастиан слегка задыхается, его глаза широко распахиваются и смотрят прямо на Криса.  
— Т-ты? Правда?  
Крис кивает, немного поражённый, когда Себастиан начинает смеяться.

— Прости, — говорит Себастиан сразу же, не желая заставлять Криса думать, будто бы он смеётся над ним. — Я просто... Я имею ввиду, — он закусывает губу и усмехается. — Думаю, я тоже люблю тебя. 

Взволнованный, хмурый взгляд Криса тут же превращается в тёплую улыбку, и он притягивает Себастиана ещё ближе, нежно и ласково целую его, пока бурление в животе не прерывает их, заставляя рассмеяться обоих.

— Время обеда? — предлагает Себастиан, и Крис кивает в ответ.

— Не возражаешь, если я приготовлю что-нибудь у меня дома? Думаю, послеобеденные обнимашки великолепны. 

Себастиан смеётся и согласно кивает:  
— Думаю, ты прав.


	9. Завтрак в постели

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Современное АУ, в котором Стив учится в художественной школе, а Баки служит в армии.

Баки проснулся и тот час же инстинктивно потянулся рукой в бок. Он нахмурился и открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, что другая сторона кровати была пуста. 

— Стив? — позвал он, садясь и потирая глаза, ровно в тот момент, когда дверь спальни открылась. 

— Прекрасный выбор времени, Баки, — усмехнулся Стив, занося поднос в спальню. Он поставил его на кровать, и Баки с изумлением посмотрел на утренний банкет. Кофе, апельсиновый сок, две булочки, соус и две яичницы-глазуньи с черничной улыбкой. 

— Ничего себе, Стив... Выглядит потрясающе. Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такое?

— Ой, знаешь, просто ты лучший бойфренд на свете, вот и всё, — Стив поцеловал его щёку и немного нахмурился. — Улыбка должна была быть из бекона, но Бартон стащил его, стоило мне отвернуться. 

Баки улыбнулся, закидывая пару черничин в рот.

— Отлично. Я люблю чернику. Кроме того, я знаю, где он держит свой секретный запас M&Ms.

Стив возвратил ему заговорщическую улыбку и взял чернику для себя.


	10. Рождественский подарок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колледж АУ, где Себастиан — новенький гик, а Крис — член братства с золотым сердцем.  
> Себастиан проводит рождественские каникулы в Бостоне вместе с Крисом и его семьёй.

Почистив зубы, Себастиан возвращается в спальню Криса, он зевает и распахивает глаза, когда видит Криса, сидящего на кровати и держащего подарок.  
— Что это? — спрашивает он с улыбкой. — Я думал, мы откроем подарки завтра утром. 

— Ага. Но я больше не мог ждать. Держи, — отвечает Крис, протягивая свёрток и нервно кусая губы.

Себастиан садится рядом с ним и аккуратно разворачивает подарок, чтобы найти небольшую прямоугольную коробку. Он открывает её и тихонько ахает, видя, что там внутри.

— Крис... — выдыхает он, вытаскивая очень старое издание «Франкенштенйна» Мэри Шелли, в кожаном переплёте, водя пальцами по рельефному названию. — Не могу поверить, что ты вспомнил. 

Это была одна из его самых любимых книг за всё время, а около месяца назад он лишился своего экземпляра, когда его рюкзак украли.

— Конечно, я помню. Ты любишь эту книгу, и ты так расстроился, когда она пропала. Подумал, что тебе следует получить подходящую замену. Я по-дурацки надеялся купить первое издание, но оно стоит семьдесят пять тысяч долларов, так что... Надеюсь, этот вариант тоже неплох. 

Себастиан тихо смеётся, глаза его влажно блестят. 

— Книга прекрасна, — отвечает он, прижимая подарок к груди и улыбаясь Крису. — Мне очень нравится. Спасибо, — он наклоняется вперед, оставляя благодарный поцелуй на губах своего парня.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — сияет Крис и крадёт ещё один поцелуй, прежде чем хлопнуть в ладоши. — Хорошо, а где мой подарок? 

— Внизу, под ёлкой, — усмехается Себастиан, глядя на надутые губы Криса. Он осторожно кладет книгу на тумбочку, прежде чем развернуться к Крису, и начинает развязывать завязки на своих пижамных штанах. — Хотя, у меня есть еще кое-что для тебя... 

— Я уверен, мне это понравится, — ухмыляется Крис.

— Я уверен, что тебе точно понравится, — мурлычет Себастиан, толкая Криса на кровать и забираясь на него сверху.


	11. Неожиданное дорожное путешествие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колледж АУ, где Себастиан — новенький гик, а Крис — член братства с золотым сердцем.

Себастиан проснулся с головной болью, по всей видимости, из-за сильных, так что голова загудела, слез, пролитых накануне, перед сном. Он потёр виски и посмотрел на будильник. Было три часа ночи... Так что же его разбудило? Ответом ему послужил лёгкий стук по его окну. Себастиан развернулся, дабы посмотреть и вздрогнул, когда увидел Криса, что улыбался и махал ему с той стороны. Себастиан выругался про себя на румынском и подошел к окну, чтобы открыть его. 

— Что, черт возьми, ты тут делаешь? — спросил он удивленно, глядя вниз, и обнаруживая там подранный плющ, по которому Крис забрался, словно по лестнице. 

— Ты был такой расстроенный по телефону. Я подумал, что могу зайти и поднять тебе настроение, — усмехнулся Крис, нетерпеливо забираясь на подоконник. 

Себастиан смущенно моргнул:  
— Ты проделал весь этот путь из Бостона сюда, чтобы подбодрить меня?

Крис пожал плечами, слегка краснея:  
— Всё равно делать было нечего.

— Крис, это же... три часа езды. 

— Три часа и девятнадцать минут. Но кто считает? 

— Ты сумасшедший, — рассмеялся Себастиан. 

— Сошёл с ума из-за тебя, — улыбнулся Крис, наклоняясь ближе, позволяя своему возлюбленному из колледжа поцеловать его. — Мне, конечно нравится изображать Ромео для тебя, — сказал он, когда они разорвали поцелуй. — Но я могу войти?

— Ох, rahat...da! Да! - ответил Себастиан, запуская Криса внутрь.

— Чёрт возьми, Себастиан, тебя не было на учёбе всего пару недель, и ты уже забыл английский язык? — подразнил его Крис.

— Замолкни, — рассмеялся Себастиан, обнимая Криса за шею и сильно его целуя. 

Крис обнял его за талию и притянул его ближе к себе, крепче обнимая, пока Себастиан не разорвал поцелуй со сладким вздохом.

— Что-то новенькое, — пробормотал он, поглаживая пальцами колючую сильно отросшую щетину Криса. 

— Тебе нравится? — усмехнулся Крис, основываясь на прикосновениях Себастиана.

— Ммм, очень нравится, — кивнул Себастиан в ответ с шаловливой улыбкой.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Крис, задевая пальцами поясницу Себастиана.

— Te iubesc, — прошептал Себастиан, прежде чем снова нежно поцеловать Криса.

— Что это значит? - громко прошептал Крис, заставляя Себастиана снова рассмеяться.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Думаю, что ты любишь меня, — широко улыбнулся Крис.

— Думаю, ты прав, — улыбнулся в ответ Себастиан, его глаза блестели, заставляя сердце Криса трепетать.

— Так что снимай свою обувь и давай обниматься, пока не заснём.

Крис стянул кроссовки с носками и снял спортивные штаны, забираясь на кровать вместе с Себастианом, обнимая его, когда тот прижался к его широкой груди. Его веки тяжело смежились, и он нежно поцеловал лоб Себастиана, прежде чем погрузиться в самый спокойный сон, после окончания семестра.


	12. Игры, в которые мы играем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки закрывает глаза, притворяясь спящим, потому что это именно то, чего хочет Стив.

Баки лежит без сна, в ожидании Стива, вслушиваясь в звуки храпа членов коммандос, в любые перемены их сна. Его бельё приспущено с бедёр под одеялом, и он уже подготовил себя. Он дышит медленно, совершая несколько жёстких рывков, желая, чтобы Стив поторопился, поскольку он был уже такой невероятно твёрдый, а ведь Капитан ещё даже не прикоснулся к нему. Ожидание было столь сладкой пыткой, что Баки задаётся вопросом, а не считает ли Стив его прелюдией.

Он тяжело вздыхает, когда слышит шум брезента открывающейся палатки, замирает так тихо и неподвижно, как только может, вслушиваясь в тяжёлые шаги, приближающиеся к его кушетке. Баки закрывает глаза, притворяясь спящим. 

Это была игра, в которую они играли ещё с тех пор, как были детьми. Баки претворялся спящим, а Стив подходил к нему и легонько щекотал, пихал и щипал его, и они оба смотрели, как же долго Баки сможет не реагировать. Время шло, они росли, и игра переставала быть столь невинной. Стив исследовал тело Баки, экспериментируя с различными прикосновениями, прикасался к нему ртом до тех пор, пока Баки не в силах был больше претворятся спящим. 

Баки с трудом удаётся дышать ровно, его сердце бьётся чаще, когда он слышит, как Стив снимает свои брюки. Он чувствует, как одеяло приподнимают, и дрожит от прикосновения холодного воздуха к коже. Баки обнажен до бедер, за исключением жетонов, поэтому он наслаждается теплом тела Стива, когда тот скользит на кушетку позади него. Стив соединяет их тела вместе столь равномерно, что Баки давится стоном, когда эрекция Стива ложится ровно между его ягодиц. Он чувствует прикосновение мягких губ к шее, и трение носа о короткие волосы внизу головы, а потом два пальца скользят внутрь него. Дыхание Баки срывается, и он не может сдержать улыбку. Правильный и заботливый Стив, ему так необходимо убедиться, что Баки подготовлен. 

Стив слегка сдвигает его ногу вперед, открывая его так, чтобы пристроиться членом ко входу Баки. И Баки требуется вся его выдержка и концентрация, чтобы не застонать, когда Стив медленно входит в него. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, когда его лучший друг и любовник неспешно, дюйм за дюймом, погружает в него свой член, раскрывая его, и Баки знает, что Стив тоже изо всех сил старается не издать не звука, чувствуя, как сильно, до синяков, пальцы сжимается на его бёдрах. Хватка ослабевает, как только Стив входит в него полностью, его теплое дыхание оседает на шее и плече Баки, в то время как ладонь нежно поглаживает бедро. 

Стив прижимает руку к плоскому животу Баки, удерживая его на месте, начиная несильно толкаться внутрь Баки. Рот Баки приоткрывается, но он остается безмолвным, выпуская лишь неровное горячечное дыхание. Он снова прикусывает губу, когда Стив скользит рукой вниз и сжимает его изнывающий член, двигая рукой в такт толчкам. Стив ускоряется, жестче вгоняя член, прикусывая плечо Баки, дабы сдержать стон, и член Баки дергается в его руках. Движение руки Стива тоже ускоряется, и Баки всё-таки оброняет тихий всхлип, от того как хорошо Стив ему дрочит.

Но буквально сразу же Стив зажимает ему рот рукой, и тот факт, что Стив насильно заставляет его замолчать, окунает Баки в ещё более сильную похоть. Он двигает бёдрами назад, навстречу новому толчку, побуждая Стива трахать его сильнее.

Стив подчиняется незамедлительно, прерывисто дыша за спиной, жестко двигая бедрами, ударяясь в простату Баки снова и снова. Баки хнычет в ладонь Стива, его мышцы сводит судорогой, тело обессилено дрожит, когда он кончает, заливая живот спермой. Почти в этот же момент он чувствует, как зубы Стива сильнее сжимаются на его плече, а затем оргазм накрывает Стива, горячий и влажный, глубоко в теле Баки. 

Они лежат вместе в тишине, рука Стива соскальзывает со рта Баки и прижимается к его груди. Пару минут спустя, ладонь прижимается к сердцу, и Стив оставляет поцелуй на его щеке. Баки улыбается, прекрасно понимая, что это значит. Он сжимает руку Стива, тянет ее к себе и целует костяшки пальцев.

Я тоже тебя люблю.


	13. Баки против Эль Крипо*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Современное АУ, в котором Стив учится в художественной школе, а Баки служит в армии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El — испанский артикль.  
> Creepo — с английского — маньяк, извращенец.

Пробраться в арт-галерею на приём по случаю Хэллоуина оказалось проще, чем предполагал Баки, особенно, с учетом того, что обслуживающему персоналу было вообще плевать на то, что кто-то посторонний прошел мимо них через служебный вход. Баки прогулялся по главному залу, прихватив бокал бесплатного шампанского, а затем направился в сторону главного входа, где, как он знал, будет находиться Стив за стойкой регистрации. Стив разговаривал с кем-то на своём месте, так что Баки решил не мешать, и отошёл немного в сторону, но затем он заметил, что Стив был с натянутой фальшивой вежливой улыбкой, а его брови были сведены так, как бывало обычно, когда он чувствовал себя дискомфортно. Баки сжал челюсти и подошёл ближе.

— Ваше строение настолько безупречно, что вы непременно должны позволить мне нарисовать вас. Конечно же, я вам заплачу, — услышал Баки слова пожилого мужчины, по мере своего приближения.

— Спасибо, — покраснел Стив. — но я правда не могу. Просто не представляю, когда у меня выдастся свободное время. Я очень занят, разрываясь между учебой и работой.

— О, уверен, вы бы смогли найти время, если бы захотели, — ответил Эль Крипо с вкрадчивой улыбкой, кладя свою руку поверх стивовой, слегка сжимая её. 

Глаза Стива широко распахнулись, и он деликатно, как только мог, высвободил свою ладонь, пряча её на коленях.

От Баки потребовалась вся его выдержка, и даже чуть больше, чтобы не вышвырнуть старика через стеклянные витрины, когда он, наконец, встал рядом.

— Эй, чуваки, не хотелось бы вас прерывать, но вы видели новый экспонат в музее через дорогу?

Стив подпрыгнул от неожиданности при виде Баки, но тут же расплылся в небольшой застенчивой улыбке, когда Баки подмигнул ему. Старик же явно был, как минимум, раздосадован вторжением, он обернулся с кратким: «Нет».

— Ну, там выставлена какая-то древняя окаменелость, — продолжил Баки, демонстративно и нагло уставившись на мужчину. — Почему бы вам не отправится туда, и не попробовать подцепить там кого-нибудь своего возраста? 

Разозлившийся старик оставил их, а Стив зажал рот рукой, сдерживая смех. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что тебе не приходиться иметь дело с придурками, вроде этого, каждый день, — простонал Баки.

— Никогда не видел его прежде, — покачал головой Стив.

— А другие?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Стив, видя, что Баки не очень-то ему верит. — Клянусь! Девяносто процентов посетителей — это богатые пожилые леди. 

— Хмм... что ж, я никогда не трогал женщину, но если кто-нибудь из них будет так же домогаться тебя, как этот мужик, не могу за себя поручиться.

Стив нежно закатил глаза:  
— Так что ты здесь делаешь всё-таки? По-моему, ты собираешься на вечеринку к Бартону.

— Ну не мог же я позволить любви всей моей жизни быть одному на его любимом празднике, — улыбнувшись, категорично произнес Баки, заставляя сердце Стива трепетать. — Что ж... у тебя есть перерыв от всего этого или как?

Стив оглянулся и медленно кивнул:  
— Да... думаю, я смогу ненадолго прерваться. 

— Круто... не хочешь ли расслабиться в гардеробной? — предложил Баки, многозначительно двигая бровями.

Стив, улыбнувшись, прикусил губу, позволяя Баки утянуть себя за руку в укромное место, где они целовались, обжимались и посмеивались, словно снова стали подростками.


	14. Сталкер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис и Себастиан снимаются в сцене секса романтического триллера, а Крис кое-что замечает.

Крис заметил этого рабочего из-за проблем с третьим дублем. Они как-раз снимали первую сексуальную сцену своих персонажей, ту, что они с Себастианом «репетировали» вместе, прежде чем начались основные съемки, поэтапно. Сначала первый поцелуй, потом перемещение из коридора в ванну, еще больше поцелуев, затем они прерываются, разворачиваются, и вот сейчас та часть, где Крис стягивает с Себастиана штаны и отсасывает ему. 

Крис скользил равнодушным взглядом вокруг, пока режиссер давал некоторые указания Себастиану, когда вдруг заметил, как один из членов съемочной группы пялится на Себастиана. Спереди пах Себастиан был прикрыт, но вот его задница оставалась голой большую часть времени, и этот находчивый извращенец пялился на нее. Крис посмотрел на него, а затем переместился так, чтобы заслонить ему обзор. 

Рабочий поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Криса, не разрывая зрительный контакт несколько секунд, а потом просто отвернулся, завозившись с каким-то кабелем. Крис сжал челюсти, готовый разобраться с этим парнем прямо здесь и сейчас, но режиссер созвал всех по местам, и Крис был вынужден сосредоточиться на съемках.

Они закончили первую сцену примерно в половине девятого, а затем был объявлен небольшой перерыв. Переговорив со своим менеджером, Крис подошел к шведскому столу, чтобы взять себе попить. Он остановился в нескольких футах от стола, заметив, что тот парень-рабочий снова подсматривает из своего угла. Естественно он пялился на Себастиана, пока тот болтал с девушками-гримерами, абсолютно не замечая чужого внимания. Этот рабочий вызывал неприязнь, но Крис не хотел устраивать сцену. Он вполне мог представить, какого рода слухи поползут об их отношениях с Себастианом, если он велит этому придурку прекратить пялиться. Кроме того, Себастиан был взрослый человек и вполне мог немного обидеться или смутиться, или даже то и другое вместе, если Крис стал бы относиться к нему, как к какой-то девице в беде.

Но все же Крис твердо решил в любом случае не упускать эту ситуацию из виду. Из-за чего он, возможно, слегка и запаниковал, когда они прервались на ланч, а Себастиана нигде было не видно. Крис проверил главную палатку с обедами, потом вернулся обратно к столу с напитками и закусками, но безрезультатно. Беспокойство начало разъедать Криса, и он почти бегом бросился к трейлеру Себастиана и решительно постучал в дверь. 

Себастиан открыл ему, с расстроенными покрасневшими глазами и следами слез на щеках.

— Где он? — прошипел Крис, пробираясь мимо Себастиана в трейлер. — Что он сделал?

— Что? — пробормотал Себастиан, вытирая глаза. — Ты о чем?

— Я... ничего, прости, — Крис покачал головой, когда стало очевидно, что его опасения напрасны. — Что стряслось?

— Ничего. Глупость, — Себастиан нервно рассмеялся.

Крис мягко взял его за руку и притянул к себе.

— Поговори со мной, Баз. В чем дело?

Себастиан посмотрел вниз, потирая большим пальцем руку Криса.

— Я просто устал. А мой агент хочет, чтобы я летел обратно в Нью-Йорк в эти выходные, чтобы встретиться с каким-то бродвейским продюсером, и я ему сказал, что мы снимали в течении пятнадцати дней подряд, и мне нужен перерыв, тогда он начал кричать на меня, что я недостаточно целеустремлен, а он так упорно трудится, дабы заполучить все эти возможности для меня, а я просто отмахиваюсь от них... — Себастиан покачал головой. — У меня такое ощущение, словно меня тянут в миллион разных направлений.

Крис обнял его, улыбнувшись нежному вздоху Себастиана, сорвавшемуся с его губ, и тому, как Себастиан расслаблялся в его объятиях. 

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, — Крис успокаивающе провел рукой по спине Себастиана. — Они думают, будто бы знают, что лучше для нас, но кажется, они забывают, что мы всего лишь люди. Нам нужно время для нас самих прямо здесь и сейчас. Мы не можем постоянно находиться в погоне за новой работой. 

Себастиан согласно кивнул, прижимаясь еще ближе. Крис снова улыбнулся.

— Иди сюда, — он потянул Себастиана на небольшой диван. Крис сел, а Себастиан устроился рядом, положив голову ему на плечо. 

— Я так рад, что ты здесь со мной, — мягко сказал Себастиан, исследуя пальцами рисунок на футболке Криса. — Наверное, я бы сейчас рехнулся, если бы не ты. 

-Аналогично, — Крис пропустил пальцы сквозь короткие темные волосы Себастиана. Себастиан посмотрел на него с улыбкой, его взгляд блуждал от губ Криса к его глазам. Крис опять улыбнулся, точно зная, чего он хотел. Он подхватил Себастиана за подбородок, наклоняя его голову, захватывая губы в нежный поцелуй.  
Крис тихо застонал, когда Себастиан обхватил его лицо и углубил поцелуй, прижимаясь еще ближе, а затем Себастиан оседлал его бедра, начиная потираться об него, и Крис почувствовал, свое растущее возбуждение.

— Хочу тебя, — Себастиан скользнул рукой под рубашку Криса, дразняще касаясь его сосков.

— Ммм... я весь в твоем распоряжении, — сердце Криса забилось чаще, от вида широкой восторженной улыбки Себастиана. Они продолжили целоваться, и Крис уже начал толкаться в ласкающую его, через джинсы, руку, как их прервал стук в дверь.

— Пять минут! — крикнул ассистент, прежде чем уйти к другому трейлеру.

— Блядь, — прошипел Крис, и они оба рассмеялись.

— Работа не дремлет — Себастиан оставил лёгкий поцелуй на щеке Криса.

— У работы ужасный выбор времени, — проворчал Крис.

Себастиан высунул язык, поправляя прически их обоих. 

— Итак... чем ты занят сегодня вечером? — спросил он.

— Тобой? — коварно ухмыльнулся Крис.

— Обещаешь? — рассмеялся Себастиан.

Крис кивнул в ответ.

— Скрепим клятвой на мизинцах?

Себастиан закатил глаза, но обернул мизинец вокруг крисова и немного потряс.

— Ладно, пора. Возвращаемся к работе.

Крис вздохнул, но последовал за ним на съемочную площадку, хваля свое самообладание за то, что удавалось сдерживаться от того, чтобы не затащить Себастиана в любой тёмный угол, мимо которых они прошли.

Позже.


	15. Афтепати

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эванстэн АУ, где Себастиан, Скарлетт, Энтони и Фрэнк — участники музыкальной группы, а Стив — их фанат № 1.

— Почему на этих шумных вечеринках всегда полно красивых девушек и совсем нет красивых парней? — вздохнула Скарлетт, делая глоток пива и устраиваясь рядом с Себастианом у барной стойки.

— Я всё время задаю себе этот же вопрос, — усмехнулся Себастиан, допивая одним глотком свой коктейль «виски сауэр» и жестом заказывая ещё один.

— Энтони, похоже, единственный, кому тут интересно, — заметила Скарлетт, глядя на их барабанщика, развлекающего группу фанаток смешной историей в лицах.

— Знаю. Полагаю, это единственная причина, по которой он присоединился к нашей группе, — Себастиан закинул несколько орешков в рот.

— Какая мерзость, Себастиан! — неодобрительно фыркнула гитаристка, отодвигая чашку с орешками. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько микробов сейчас заглотил?

— Я голоден! — простонал Себастиан.

— Держи, — Скарлетт вытащила протеиновый батончик из заднего кармана и протянула его Себастиану. 

— Спасибо, мам, — рассмеялся он, открывая батончик и откусывая немного.

Скарлетт закатила глаза, разворачиваясь и сканируя взглядом толпу. Её внимание привлек горячий парень у входа, высокий и спортивный, в красной фланелевой рубахе и с закатанными до локтей рукавами, выгодно подчеркивающими его набитые «рукава». В v-образном вырезе футболки виднелось немного волос на груди и другая татуировка; его великолепные голубые глаза блестели, когда он оглядывал зал бара. 

— Ммм, привет, — промурлыкала Скарлетт, отставляя пиво, слезая с табурета и выдвигаясь вперед.

— Извини, милая, — остановил её Себастиан, придерживая одной рукой за плечо, а другой возвращая ей протеиновый батончик. — Но он мой.

— Серьёзно? — нахмурилась Скарлетт, наблюдая за Себастианом, пробирающимся сквозь толпу. — И почему, если парень симпатичный, то он гей?

Крис улыбнулся приближающемуся Себастиану, выдавая быстрое: «Привет», прежде чем Себастиан оставил теплый поцелуй на его губах.

— Привет, — прошептал в ответ Себастиан с дразнящей улыбкой. — Хочешь уйти отсюда? 

— Я же только пришел, — рассмеялся Крис.

— И-и? — Себастиан провел пальцами по груди Криса, оттягивая вырез его футболки. 

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Крис, позволяя Себастиану вывести его из бара.

Скарлетт вздохнула. Что ж, в конце концов, хоть кому-то должно было повезти. «Рада за тебя, Себ», проворчала она, но всё же улыбнулась уголком рта. 

— Хэй, детка, — какой-то федора*, желающий смерти, подмигнул ей и подсел рядом. — Ты, наверное, устала, потому что ты занимала все мои мысли весь этот вечер. 

Скарлетт закатила глаза, кинула протеиновый батончик в его стакан и ушла прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Федора — мужская фетровая шляпа.


	16. Горячий шоколад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колледж АУ, где Себастиан — новенький гик, а Крис — член братства с золотым сердцем.

Выйдя из ванной, Крис усмехнулся, увидев, что Себастиан уже забрался под одеяло.

— Замерз? — Крис приподнял угол стеганого одеяла, заглядывая внутрь.

— Да, — Себастиан надул губы. — Иди сюда.

Крис рассмеялся, забираясь в постель, нежно прижимаясь носом к Себастиану, чувствуя, как Себастиан обнимает его, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Хочешь выпить чего-нибудь горячего? Может, кофе?

— Какой кофе, мы же собираемся спасть, — Себастиан выразительно посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Горячий шоколад?

— Кто-то сказал горячий шоколад? — раздался громкий голос из коридора.

Энтони впрыгнул в комнату в одном нижнем белье и начал танцевать.

— _Я заполучу твой горячий шоколад прямо здесь_ , — пропел он, покачивая задом в сторону Криса и Себастина.

— Боже мой, — рассмеялся Себастиан, прикрывая ладонью лицо.

— Перестань пытаться соблазнить моего парня, — прикрикнул Крис, закрывая глаза Себастиана.

— Ладно, ладно. Уже ухожу, — Энтони быстро покинул комнату, крутя задницей уже в дверном проеме.

Крис бросил в него подушку и покачал головой, поскольку его «брат» Энтони не прекращал петь весь путь до своей комнаты по соседству.

— Нам действительно нужно собственное жилье, — вздохнул Крис.

— Может, что-то с хороший обогревателем и не сильно древнее?

— Я твой обогреватель и мне всего двадцать лет, — Крис крепко обнял Себастиана медвежьей хваткой. Себастиан рассмеялся, обнимая его в ответ, пока они не уснули.


	17. Что-то большее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастиан не был его парнем, как таковым; у них был непонятный, странный — друзья-с-привилегиями — тип отношений. Но Крис чувствовал в Нью-Йорке себя дома почти так же, как и в Бостоне.

Крис вздохнул и натянул кепку пониже, в надежде, что никто не обратит на него внимания и не узнает, в течении ближайшего часа или сколько там ему придется ждать своего вылета из Лондона до Нью-Йорка. Он устроился в зале ожидания первого класса, стараясь разобраться в мыслях и успокоить расшатавшиеся нервы. Он снимался два месяца без перерыва, работая на износ, но сейчас, когда съемки закончились, Крис был вымотан и абсолютно выбит из колеи. Он еще был не дома, поэтому здесь не было ничего, что помогло бы восстановиться, так что он был абсолютно без настроения.

Крис закрыл глаза и постарался избавиться от этих мыслей о собственном дискомфорте. Он еще даже и не направлялся домой, пока еще нет. Себастиан попросил навестить его, до того, как Крис уедет в Бостон, так что он проведет несколько дней в Нью-Йорке. И это было прекрасно. Это было более чем прекрасно, вообще-то. Себастиан не был его парнем, как таковым; у них был непонятный, странный — друзья-с-привилегиями — тип отношений. Но Крис чувствовал в Нью-Йорке себя дома почти так же, как и в Бостоне.

Крис взглянул на свои часы, пытаясь прикинуть через какое же время он снова окажется в объятьях Себастиана. В объятьях, как он надеялся, настолько же отчаянных, насколько он отчаянно в них нуждался. И чем ближе Крис к ним был, тем сильнее его душа и тело жаждали их. Теплая знакомая тяжесть, прижимающаяся к его телу. Эти длинные красивые пальцы, гладящие его мускулы. Мягкие розовые губы, улыбающиеся прямо в его собственные, сцеловывающие всю тревогу и грусть с него. Этот нежный голос, обращающийся к нему со сладким шепотом или лёгким сарказмом. Крис любил всё это.

Он снова проверил время, желая написать Себастиану, но: а) в Нью-Йорке было еще чертовски раннее утро, и б) Себастиан снимался накануне до часу ночи. Так что Крис просто вставил наушники и стал слушать новую музыку, что напоминала ему о Себастиане.

_honey, when you kill the lights, and kiss my eyes,_  
_I feel like a person for a moment of my life_

Крис вздохнул и разблокировал телефон. Не мог с собой совладать. «Вылетаю через 30 минут. Буду примерно через 2 часа. Не могу дождаться, как увижу тебя». Крис откинулся головой на сидение и, наверное, даже бы заснул, но тут, спустя пару минут, завибрировал телефон в его кармане.

«Хм... рад знать. Вероятно, я буду еще в постели. Только если ты не хочешь, чтобы я был где-нибудь ещё? ;)»

Крис посмотрел на телефон некоторое время, прежде чем ответить, все те слова, что он хотел бы сказать, пронеслись у него в голове, всё то, о чем он не мог не думать.

_Я скучаю по тебе._  
_Я люблю тебя._  
_Я хочу быть единственным._  
_Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим парнем._  
_И я хочу, чтобы все знали об этом._  
_Я хочу, чтобы мы стали чем-то большим._

Но он не сказал ничего из этого. Он не мог. Себастиан никогда не говорил или не делал чего-нибудь, что показывало бы, что он заинтересован в чем-то еще, кроме секса, и Крис не хотел рисковать и напугать его, потеряв то, что у них есть. Он вздохнул и написал ответ. «Не, всё отлично. Мы можем начать с постели».

«Ммм, звучит, как план. Не могу больше держать глаза открытыми. Если ты не возражаешь, я вздремну и посмотрю сны о том, как ты меня трахаешь на каждой поверхности в моей квартире. Хорошего полета, до встречи. Целую.»

Крис не смог сдержать усмешку, закрывая переписку, и открывая вместо неё фотографии Себастиана, где он валялся на кровати, смеялся и пытался увернуться от камеры. Крис начал задумчиво водить пальцем по экрану, когда объявили посадку на его рейс. Он убрал телефон, мысленно отсчитывая минуты до того момента, когда они с Себастианом снова будут вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте упоминается песня "To Be Alone" группы Hozier.


	18. Ночной кошмар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колледж АУ, где Себастиан — новенький гик, а Крис — член братства с золотым сердцем.

— Два-ай же, — проныл Себастиан шатко поднимаясь по лестнице дома братства и таща за собой Криса. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. 

— Это хорошо, — ухмыльнулся Крис, раскачиваясь в стороны, стараясь удержать равновесие. — Потому что я собираюсь тебя выебать. 

— Так поторопись жеее, — Себастиан потянул Криса сильнее.

— Да я двигаюсь так быстро, как могу, ты, мелкий нетерпеливый распутник, — Крис нахмурился, глядя на свои ноги, отказывающиеся нормально ему подчиняться.

— Прости, просто я так сильно хочу твой член, — проныл Себастиан.

— Ммм... Ты его получишь.

— Да? — улыбнулся Себастиан, когда они наконец добрались до конца лестницы. — Ты вставишь мне по-жесткому?

— Все будет, как ты захочешь, — пообещал Крис, прижимая Себастиана и облизывая его шею. 

— Хочу жестко, — застонал Себастиан, когда Крис прижал его к двери их комнаты.

— Тогда все так и будет, — Крис скользнул руками вниз по шортам Себастиана, оглаживая его идеальную небольшую задницу.

Себастиан застонал, на ощупь открывая дверь за спиной, так что они оба ввалились в комнату, целуясь, и шатаясь добрались до кровати, раздевая друг друга по пути.

— Ммф... подожди, — Себастиан отстранился. — Я хочу в туалет.

— Дразнишься.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — хихикнул Себастиан.

— Тебе бы следовало, — Крис проводил взглядом хорошенький его зад, пока Себастиан не исчез в ванной.

Себастиан провел в ванной минуту или две, но когда он вернулся в спальню, Крис крепко спал.

— Серьезно? — Себастиан подошел к кровати и подергал Криса за ногу. — Кри-ис, проснись, — Себастиан надулся, когда получил в ответ лишь храп.

— Ладно, — Себастиан, ухмыльнулся, заползая на кровать между ног Криса. — Придется мне тогда развлекаться самостоятельно, — он наклонился и скользнул языком по мягкому члену Криса, опускаясь ниже, прижимаясь и оставил поцелуй на его яйцах, а потом заглотил член, довольно мыча, двигая головой вверх-вниз. 

Ничего не произошло. Крис продолжал спасть, а его член даже не напрягся. Себастиан выпустил его со вздохом, собираясь свернуться рядом с Крисом и уснуть, когда вдруг заметил, что в комнате был кто-то еще.

— Что такое? — низкий голос заставил Себастиан подпрыгнуть, сгребая простынь и прикрывая ею себя и Криса.

— Спящая красавица не может дать тебе то, что нужно? — это был огромный мускулистый верзила, и Себастиан точно никогда раньше его не видел. 

— Э-это мой парень, — Себастиан изо всех старался оставаться вежливым, дабы не спровоцировать незнакомца. — И это его комната, не могли бы вы покинуть её? 

— Не тогда, когда такая хорошенькая штучка, как ты, нуждается в трахе, — незнакомец приблизился достаточно, так, что Себастиан смог увидеть, как он ощупывает сквозь спортивные штаны свою внушительную эрекцию. 

Сердце Себастиана забилось чаще, и он толкнул Криса в плечо:

— Крис, проснись!

Незнакомец подошел еще ближе, с пугающей ухмылкой, и Себастиан дернул Криса за руку. 

— Крис! — отчаянно вскрикнул он.

— Детка, не будь таким стеснительным, — незнакомец схватил Себастиана за руку и притянул вниз кровати. 

— Нет, пожалуйста... — Себастиан безуспешно попытался высвободиться из железной хватки. — Пожалуйста, остановитесь... нет! Крис!

Одной большой мясистой рукой, удерживающей его на месте, Себастиан был прижат за живот, а другая сжимала его голую задницу. 

— Крис, пожалуйста, — Себастиан в отчаянии схватился за ногу Криса. Себастиан начал задыхаться, рыдая и умоляя, почувствовав, как пара скользких пальцев проникли в его зад. — Нет... пожалуйста, прекратите. Пожалуйста, не делайте этого.

— Блядь... ты маленькая тугая шлюшка, не так ли? — прозвучал угрожающий голос, толстые длинные пальцы прижались к простате Себастиана, заставляя его член предательски напрячься. — Я собираюсь хорошенько отодрать эту тесную попку.

Себастиан зарыдал сильнее, почувствовав это, как большой член скользит между его ягодиц.

— Нет! Пожалуйста! Крис!

КРИС!

Крис резко проснулся от крика Себастиана, моргая, пока глаза не привыкли к темноте. Он посмотрел в сторону и увидел Себастиана с закрытыми глазами, все еще спящего, но сильно ворочающегося и громко стонущего.

— Себастиан, проснись, - Крис позвал мягко, но с долей паники в голосе, и легонько потряс Себастиана. — Себастиан. 

Себастиан сразу же проснулся, его глаза были широко распахнуты, словно от ужаса, пока не сфокусировались на лице Криса. Слезы текли по его щекам, и он прижался к Крису, тихо всхлипывая у него на груди.

— Все в порядке, — Крис обнял Себастиана, прижимая ближе к себе. — Это всего лишь сон. Все закончилось. Я здесь. С тобой все хорошо, ты в безопасности.

Себастиан кивнул в ответ, сильнее обхватывая руками спину Криса. Он понимал, что все в порядке, что он в безопасности, но он не чувствовал этого. Ему нужно было очиститься. 

— Я... я хочу принять душ. 

— Ладно, — Крис кивнул, но Себастиан не сдвинулся с места. — Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? 

Себастиан мягко кивнул в ответ.

— Хорошо, малыш, — Крис осторожно встал и направился в ванную комнату вместе с Себастианом, не отпускающим его руку весь путь. 

Крис приблизился к душу и открыл смеситель, проверяя рукой температуру воды. 

Затем они вместе избавились от нижнего белья и шагнули в ванну, Крис снова обнял Себастиана, целуя его лоб, а горячая вода окутывала их сверху вниз. 

Себастиан закрыл глаза и положил голову на плечо Криса, тихо напевая, успокаиваясь под теплыми струями в объятьях Криса. Он почувствовал, как Крис зевнул, и поднял голову с чувством вины в глазах.

— Прости, — пробормотал Себастиан. — Ты можешь вернуться в постель, если хочешь.

— Я в порядке, — Крис покачал головой, потирая сонные глаза. — Не могли бы мы... может, сесть? 

Себастиан поспешно кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Не уверен, что здесь достаточно места, но это не столь важно, — Крис осторожно опустился вниз, прижимаясь спиной к бортику ванны, протягивая ноги вперед. Себастиан опустился следом, садясь немного боком между разведенных ног Криса. Крис обернул ноги вокруг Себастиана, чтобы они оба смогли уместиться, и Себастиан был совсем не против этого. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, с Крисом опутывающим его; Себастиан улыбнулся, устраиваясь на груди Криса, чувствуя, как теплая вода успокаивающе льется сверху. 

— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал Крис, гладя руками спину Себастиана, — до скончания мира и дольше. 

— Взаимно, — улыбнулся Себастиан, его ночной кошмар постепенно становился призрачным воспоминанием.


	19. Сжечь ведьму!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастиан — юный ведьмак.

— Сжечь ведьму! — группа парней, смеясь и крича, кидала зажженные спички в Себастиана. Тупые и жестокие, они ненавидели его всего лишь за то, что он был другим. Парни, которых Крис считал друзьями.

Большая часть этой дружбы распалась, когда поддразнивание новенького превратилось в откровенную травлю. Крис не мог мириться с такими отвратительными поступками. Он был слишком хорош, слишком добросердечен. Крис был воспитан по-другому. Он не мог позволить относиться к кому-то как к изгою, не мог потворствовать этому.

И это было еще до того, как он влюбился в предмет их травли. И, боже, было очень хреново, когда его чувства к Себастиану стали достоянием общественности. Даже самые близкие его друзья, парни, которых он знал буквально с пеленок, которые, как знал Крис, были по своей сути добрыми и не глупыми, даже они не смогли поддержать его тогда.

Не то чтобы он сожалел об этом — обнимая Себастиана в кафе, целуя его щеку в библиотеке, держа его за руку в холле, нет, Крис бы ничего не стал менять из этого, ни за что. Но он был дураком, раз смог поверить, словно его отношение к Себастиану повлияет на его друзей, заставит их отстать от него. Это только все ухудшило.  
Но сейчас все было по-другому. Гораздо хуже. И он... не мог остановить их. Не мог даже пошевелиться. Крис был в состоянии лишь только стоять и смотреть, как парни образовали круг вокруг Себастиана, как они смеялись и издевались над ним, толкая его между собой.

— Не давайте ему говорить, — глумливо крикнул один из хулиганов, заехав Себастиану по лицу, в ответ на его тихие мольбы. — А то наложит проклятье и превратит вас в таких же педиков, в какого превратил Эванса.

Раздавшийся взрыв смеха в ответ, вызвал у Криса желание разбить их лица. Но он был сцеплен, словно насекомое, застывшее в янтаре.

— Наверное, он так и получает свои силы, — фыркнул убогий толстый коротышка. Он слишком усердствовал в издевательствах, поскольку это гарантировало, что остальные парни не будут насмехаться над ним из-за его лишнего веса. — Он крадет жизненную силу каждого несчастного чувака, что кончит в него.

Крис издал безмолвный рык в ответ на чрезмерно восторженный смех, что последовал. Его вены вздулись от ярости, когда парни начали стискивать руками Себастиана сзади сквозь джинсы.

— Это то, чего ты хочешь, ведьмочка? Хочешь, чтобы мы сделали тебя более могущественным?

Крис даже не мог точно определить, кто это говорит, это был просто кошмар. Он мог лишь видеть панику, что затопила красивые голубые глаза Себастиан, когда парни стали стягивать с него одежду, боль и неверие, когда пара грязных пальцев насильно вцепилась в его зад.

— Пожалуйста...прекратите... пожалуйста, не делайте этого, зачем вы это делаете со мной? — Себастиан тихо всхлипывал, когда его поставили на колени в центре сужающегося круга. Крис кричал до хрипоты, умоляя его сопротивляться, но на самом деле не издавал и звука. Как они могли поступать так с таким прекрасным, чудесным человеком? С тем, кто считал чужую жизнь слишком ценной, чтобы бороться даже с такими мудаками, которые на самом деле даже не заслуживают право жить, настолько, что Крис переломал бы им спины, если бы мог пошевелиться. Просто. Блядь. Пошевелиться.

Когда Крис очнулся, его зрение было немного затуманено, но достаточно ясно, чтобы разглядеть Себастиана, склонившегося над ним с влажной тряпкой в руке.

— Хэй, — тихо поприветствовал Себастиан, хотя и был явно застигнут врасплох внезапным пробуждением Криса. — Все в порядке. Я рядом, — тихий мелодичный голос, по-прежнему окрашенный акцентом, хоть Себастиан и отчаянно пытался от него избавиться, столь теплый и успокаивающий, что Крису захотелось снова уснуть. — Как твоя голова?

Крис в замешательстве потянулся, но Себастиан остановил его.

— Эй, нет... не трогай. Я наложил мазь.

— Что? — память медленно возвращалась к Крису. Видение камня, приземляющегося на его голову.

— Это... что-то, типа, пасты. Как те масла, помнишь? Но сильнее. Поможет тебе исцелиться.

— А ты сам в порядке? — Крис взволновано обхватил пальцами запястье Себастиана. — Они не причинили тебе вреда?

— Мне? Нет, — тихо ответил Себастиан, отворачиваясь, чтобы выжать тряпку в миску с водой.

— Детка... все в порядке. Ты можешь рассказать мне.

Себастиан повернулся к нему с удивленной лукавой ухмылкой.

— Крис, я в порядке. Они ничего не сделали мне. Они увидели кровь, испугались и убежали. Гребанные трусы.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул облегченно Крис, опускаясь обратно на диванную подушку.

— Отдохни немного, ладно? Я попрошу маму осмотреть твою голову, когда она вернется домой с работы.

Крис кивнул, и Себастиан наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его щеку.

— Не волнуйся, я буду здесь, чтобы позаботиться о тебе, — добавил он с ангельской усмешкой. Крис вернул ему улыбку, погружаясь обратно в сон.


	20. oh that grace, oh that body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастиан — юный ведьмак.  
> Первое утро после их первой ночи.

Крис потянулся словно кот, когда проснулся на полу в подвале дома Себастиана. Он улыбнулся, ощущая рукой теплую кожу на плоском животе Себастиана, прижимавшегося к нему. Крис проигрывал в голове прошедшую ночь снова и снова, его тело приятно гудело от этих воспоминаний, губами он прижался к коротким волосам на шее Себастиана.

Крис слегка перекатился на спину, нечаянно потянув за собой одеяло, так, что оно немного сползло с Себастиана, и Крис смог насладиться видом его обнаженной кожи, просто повернув голову. Взгляд Криса замер на прекрасной заднице Себастиана, и ему пришлось подавить вырывающийся стон от столь притягательного вида. Он не стал долго любоваться, как делал это прежде ночью, неделями до этого фантазируя о том, как займется любовью с Себастианом, лишая возможности его насладиться прелюдией, поэтому Крис облизал губы и переместился вниз, устраиваясь напротив идеального зада Себастиана.

Крис прижался лицом к ягодицам Себастиана, тихо урча и покрывая кожу поцелуями. Он немного отстранился, лишь для того, чтобы раскрыть Себастиана и медленными кругами погрузить язык в изящную розовую задницу, что уже не была девственной. Крис услышал сверху мягкий звук удовольствия и открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть Себастиана, наблюдающего за ним через плечо, с мягкими покрасневшими губами, раскрытыми в тихом «о».

— Ох, Крис... — в блаженстве захныкал Себастиан, его бедра слегка задрожали, когда Крис протолкнул язык сквозь тугое кольцо мышц и нежно облизал. — Блядь, — Себастиан протянул руку вниз, прижимая затылок Криса, когда тот снова и снова касался языком блестящего розового входа. — Пожалуйста, — Себастиан, в наслаждении сжал шею Криса.

Крис издал тихий стон удовольствия, медленно поднимаясь поцелуями вверх по телу Себастиана к его рту, а Себастиан развернулся ему навстречу.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, прежде чем Себастиан смог бы опередить его, — я безнадежно, безумно влюблен в тебя.

Себастиан прикусил нижнюю губу, а глаза его влажно заблестели.

— И я тебя, — Себастиан притянул Криса для нового, более голубого на этот раз, поцелуя. Он очаровательно звонко рассмеялся, когда Крис стал покрывать поцелуями его нос, подбородок, а потом игриво укусил за горло. Себастиан издал сладкий вдох от ощущения тяжести тела Криса, придавившего его к одеялу, прижавшегося к нему сверху и между ног. Он любил это ощущение, но невольно хныкнул, когда сам переместил свой весь не совсем верно.

— Все еще болит? — с мягким беспокойством спросил Крис.

— Да, немного, — признался Себастиан, — но все нормально, мне даже нравится.

Крис улыбнулся и наклонился для нового поцелуя.

— И, эм... Мне понравилось, что ты делал... ранее. Это было действительно приятно, — добавил Себастиан застенчиво, а его щеки вспыхнули румянцем.

— Ранее? — широко ухмыльнулся Крис, — имеешь ввиду, когда я скользил своим жадным языком в твою прекрасную маленькую попку?

Лицо Себастиан стало полностью пунцовым, и он попытался прикрыть его рукой.

— Что? Ты стал вдруг стеснительным? — Крис довольно рассмеялся.

— Все может быть.

— Хм, а вчера вечером ты не был так застенчив, когда мой большой и твердый член был в твоей тугой очаровательной заднице. — Крис улыбнулся, на возмущенный писк, раздавшийся от его слов. — О, Крис.., — продолжил он на более высоких нотах, имитируя Себастиана в волнах наслаждения, — о, да, так хорошо, о боже, ты такой огромный, да, трахни меня, Крис, трахни меня!

— О, боже, прекрати! — плечи Себастиана затряслись от смеха.

Крис рассмеялся, покрывая поцелуями шею Себастиана, украшенную магическими татуировками.

— Ты чертовски притягательный.

Себастиан закусил губу , голубые глаза заискрились радостью.

— Ты.

— Ммм, хм, - Крис кивнул в согласии, — мы оба восхитительны.

Себастиан обнял Криса, прижимаясь лицом к его широкой груди, снова счастливо рассмеявшись.

— Люблю тебя.

Крис улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать макушку Себастиана.

— Люблю тебя больше.


	21. Пока не взорвутся звёзды

Было всё еще темно, когда Крис открыл глаза, комнату освещали лишь мягкие полосы лунного света, что растеклись по лицу Себастиана. Крис нежно улыбнулся, его сердце переполняла любовь к этому милому застенчивому человеку, что принес столько изумительного в жизнь Криса. Лунный свет не попадал в другие части комнаты, словно даже сама луна не могла удержаться от прикосновения к такому прекрасному созданию.

Крис не винил её, он наклонился вперед, захватывая губы спящего Себастиана в лёгком сердечном поцелуе. «Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, — и я хочу навсегда сберечь тебя. Хочу чтобы ты был моим, пока не взорвутся звёзды». Крис улыбнулся, пропуская пальцы сквозь тёмные волосы Себастиана. «Если тебя это устраивает, просто продолжай дальше притворятся, что спишь».

Он разглядывал Себастиана, пока его снова не потянуло в страну сновидений, мечтательный и абсолютно влюблённый. «Хорошо», — прошептал он, прежде чем окончательно заснуть.


	22. Бруклинские цветы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, где Стив — руководитель городской художественной программы, а Баки — молодое дарование.

Стив вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула, и потер переносицу. Он потратил последние полчаса на бумажную работу, пытаясь разобраться в финансах и понять, как же растянуть их довольно скудный бюджет, чтобы смочь избежать урезания какой-либо программы. И это было довольно-таки муторное занятие, поэтому Стиву был просто необходим перерыв.

Стив отодвинул стул, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие мышцы, и прошелся по классу. Он подошел к дальней стене, где были выставлены работы студентов, и сразу же почувствовал себя лучше, любуясь картинами. Натюрморты и этюды напомнили ему о том, как важна эта программа, те усилия, что ребята вкладывали в свои работы, показывали, насколько серьезно они относились к этим курсам, как много они для них значат. И порой, этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы продолжать двигаться дальше.

Стив особенно заинтересовался одним рисунком, поражаясь тому, как кто-то, столь неопытный в рисовании, мог вложить столько эмоций в простой набросок бутылок и цветов. Цветы, увядшие и потемневшие, словно умирали, но все равно будто стремящиеся к источнику света, вопреки всему. Стив не удивился, увидев имя «Баки» , небрежно начертанное в углу, и мягко улыбнулся.

Почувствовав вдохновение, Стив вернулся к своему столу, отодвинув документы и достал из стола свой альбом с эскизами. Он взял угольный карандаш и грубыми штрихами стал намечать линии бетона, из которого будет произрастать роза. Боковым зрением Стив уловил движение, и, подняв взгляд, увидел Баки Барнса, стоявшего в дверях.

— Хэй, Баки, — поприветствовал Стив с радушной улыбкой, — что случилось?

— Я опоздал на свой автобус, — ответил Баки своим, как обычно, невозмутимым голосом.

— Что ж... полагаю, они ходят с интервалом каждые пятнадцать минут, — Стив посмотрел на свои часы. — Следующий автобус должен сейчас подъехать.

— Ага. Я также думал. Но, кажется, мы оба ошиблись.

— О, — Стив нахмурился, — может, тебя подвезти? Я могу тебя подкинуть, по пути домой.

— Не, все в порядке, я позвонил своему соседу, он уже едет сюда.

— Хорошо... — Стив умолк, поскольку не знал, что же тогда нужно Баки.

Баки тяжело вздохнул, казалось, раздраженный тем, что Стив не смог прочитать его мысли.

— Могу я подождать здесь?

— О, да, конечно! Разумеется. Проходи и занимай любое место, какое хочешь. Сейчас весь класс в твоем распоряжении! — Стив нервно рассмеялся, сразу же злясь на себя за это.

Баки расширил глаза в ответ на немного странный энтузиазм Стива, но комментировать не стал и вошел в класс. Он оглядел пустые столы, после чего взял стул, стоявший у стены, и поставил его к столу Стива. Он опустил свой потрепанный рюкзак на пол, сел напротив Стива и посмотрел на его открытый альбом с эскизами.

— Что вы рисуете? Тротуар?

— Эм... да... — с задержкой ответил Стив, захваченный врасплох Баки и его очаровательной бестактностью, — ну, фактически, цветок, произрастающий из него.

Баки посмотрел на него насмешливо:

— Вы зациклены на цветах или что-то в этом роде, а? Вы нас целую неделю заставляли их рисовать.

Стив тихо рассмеялся, потирая лицо.

— Нет, не одержим. Просто... э-э-э, вдохновлен, — он улыбнулся Баки, который изогнул губы в ответной улыбке, и не сообщил, что у Стива угольный след на носу.

— Что ж, не буду вам мешать, — Баки откинулся в кресле, не отводя взгляда от эскиза.

Стив кивнул ему с теплой улыбкой чуть задержавшись, прежде чем вернуться обратно к рисунку, он рисовал короткими быстрыми штрихами, под наблюдением Баки. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы прежде так наблюдали за его работой, но был не против. На самом деле, это было даже отчасти хорошо. Казалось, словно странно знакомым между ними, и чувствовалось правильным.  
И это, возможно, было первым признаком того, что все пошло наперекосяк.


	23. Когда ты понял?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немножко ванили)

— Помогите! — прокричал Крис, распахивая двери приемного отделения, — нам нужная помощь! Он наступил на битое стекло на пляже. Он порезал ногу, очень сильно.

— Крис, — простонал Себастиан, краснея от смущения, — пожалуйста, расслабься, все не так уж и плохо.

— Ага, ты пострадал, у тебя кровотечение, ты испытываешь боль, тебе нужна медицинская помощь!

— Милый, пожалуйста... Со мной все будет хорошо. Твой приступ тревоги не поможет никому.

Взгляд раненного щенка в исполнении Криса был уже слишком, и Себастиан обрадовался, подошедшим медсестрам, что переключили внимание. Они завели Себастиан в палату, пообещав, что врач скоро будет, оставив Крис нервно вышагивать рядом с кроватью.

Наконец Себастиану наложили швы, и он получил приличную дозу дилаудида, текшего по венам, и расслабленного Криса, гладящего его по волосам, с вопросом, все ли теперь в порядке.

— Ммм... хмм... — Себастиан сонно кивнул, одурманенный болеутоляющими, — немного зябко.

— Хочешь, попрошу одеяло?

Себастиан отрицательно покачал головой и пробормотал, потягиваясь к Крису:

— Не хочу одеяло. Хочу тебя.

Крис криво усмехнулся в ответ и осторожно сел рядом, нежно поглаживая Себастиана по спине, когда тот прижался ближе.

— Прости, — сказал Крис мягко.

— За что?

— За то, что пригласил тебя на самое худшее свидание.

Себастиан улыбнулся, прижавшись к груди Криса.

— Эй... мы оказались в одной постели. Для меня — звучит как отличное свидание.

Крис тихо рассмеялся, глядя на Себастиан сверху вниз, и тот устало поднял голову, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ. Крис провел по его щеке, и Себастиан почувствовал тепло, наполняющее его тело, и не имеющее ничего общего с обезболивающими.

***  
— Вот и ответ на твой вопрос, — сказал Себастиан, делая паузу, чтобы заклеить последний конверт со свадебным приглашением. — Именно тогда я понял, что люблю тебя, — он улыбнулся своему жениху, сидящему через стол, с глазами, полными не пролитых слез.

— О, детка, — Крис наклонился вперед, дабы поцеловать его.

— Осторожней, — Себастиан усмехнулся в поцелуй, ловя бокал вина перед Крисом, прежде, чем тот опрокинется и разольется на разложенные приглашения.

— Упс, — Крис виновато улыбнулся, — было бы досадно.

— Здоровяк, — нежно улыбнулся Себастиан, поправляя стопку конвертов. — Так что, когда ты впервые понял, что любишь меня?

— Когда впервые увидел тебя.

Себастиан усмехнулся в свой бокал, делая глоток.

— Вот я, давший тебе серьезный и искренний ответ...

— Умолкни, я серьезно, — Крис потянулся и взял Себастиана за руку.

— У тебя ушло много времени, чтобы что-то предпринять, — Себастиан закусил губу, наблюдая за Крисом, целующим его костяшки.

— Ну, я не хотел отпугнуть тебя. Мой своенравный румынский котенок. Я не хотел быть Пеппе ле Пью для твоей...как там звали эту кошку?

— Киска Пенелопа.

Крис скорчил гримасу.

— Это непристойно.

Себастиан не смог сдержать смех.

— Пожалуй, это самая точная аналогия, которую я когда-либо слышал.

— Заткнись, — надулся Крис.

Себастиан откинул голову назад, допивая свое вино, и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я не выйду за тебя, если ты будешь продолжать говорить мне: «заткнись», — поддразнил он.

— Пфф. Смотрю, ты пытаешься улизнуть. Ты не сможешь избежать Пеппе ле Пью, — Крис очень удачно изобразил знакомую гримасу мультяшного скунса.

— О, боже, это твой французский акцент? — Себастиан встал со стула и направился на кухню. — Думаю, мне нужно больше вина.

— Куда это ты собрался? — спросил Крис, со своим новым ужасным французским акцентом, проследовав за Себастианом на кухню, и хватая его за бедра.

— Оставь меня, Пеппе, — рассмеялся Себастиан, игриво вырываясь из кольца рук Криса.

— Никогда, — усмехнулся Крис, обнимая Себастиана за пояс и прижимаясь носом к его шее, когда они остановились у столешницы. — Никогда не оставлю тебя одного.

Себастиан отставил бутылку вина и развернулся в объятиях Криса.

— Обещаешь? — спросил он тихо, касаясь щеки Криса.

— Обещаю, — глаза Криса мягко искрились, когда он кивнул.

Себастиан просиял в ответ, притягивая Криса для поцелуя, который они не прерывали, пока не избавились от своей одежды в спальне.


	24. Один дома

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастиан — юный ведьмак.

Крис сонно моргнул, когда раздались начальные ноты «I Put a Spell On You» из его телефона, что разбудили его. Он по привычке глянул на экран, хоть и понял, по музыке, что это был Себастиан.

— Алло? — хрипло ответил он.

— Крис? — мягкий и нерешительный голос Себастиана раздался из динамика.

— Да, — Крис потер глаза и глянул на часы, которые показывали, что сейчас чуть больше двух ночи. - Что случилось?

— Я, эм... прости. Ты, наверное, устал после игры. Мне не следовало тебя будить.

— Не, все в порядке, — Крис подтянулся и сел. — В чем дело, малыш?

— Это так глупо.

— Себастиан... — Крис смог расслышать немного нервный вздох Себастиана, какой он издавал, когда обычно бывал смущен, и Крис вполне мог представить румянец, что сейчас расцвел на его щеках. Крис улыбнулся, представив как мило в этот момент выглядит Себастиан.

— Я напуган, — наконец раздался ответ.

— Почему? Что стряслось? — напрягся Крис.

— Ничего не случилось, просто... Моей мамы нет в городе, и я один дома, я смотрел фильм ужасов, и теперь мне кажется, что я что-то слышу. И мне страшно ложиться спать.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал, — Крис нежно улыбнулся.

— Ты не должен. Я знаю, я смешон.

— О, замолчи. Я уже одеваюсь, — Крис прижал телефон плечом, натягивая джинсы.

— Хорошо. Спасибо тебе, — расслабленно пробормотал Себастиан.

— Без проблем. Скоро увидимся, малыш.

— Увидимся, пока.

*

Крис, желая сразу же разрядить обстановку, улыбнулся Себастиану одной из своих самых дурацких улыбок, когда тот выглянул из-за занавесок, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно Крис стучит в дверь.

— Привет, — почти застенчиво поприветствовал Себастиан, открывая дверь, мягкий звук его голоса, заставил сердце Криса нежно трепетать.

— Привет, — ответил Крис, заходя внутрь. — Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя от того, что прячется в ночи.

— Мой герой, — усмехнулся Себастиан, обвивая руками шею Криса и целуя его.

— Ммм, эта поездка уже стоит того, — подмигнул Крис.

— Прекрати, — покраснел Себастиан, закатывая глаза. Он потянул Криса в гостиную, но остановился, нервно закусив губу. — Эм, думаю, ты можешь лечь спать, если хочешь. Я имею ввиду, мне уже лучше, просто от того, что ты рядом.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь сейчас уснуть?

— Нет, — признался Себастиан, склоняя голову, — я все еще на грани.

— Тогда давай болтать, пока ты не устанешь, — Крис опустился на диван, притягивая Себастиана к себе.

— Ты уверен? — Себастиан виновато посмотрел на него.

— Малыш, — Крис взял его за руку и поцеловал костяшки. — Я что угодно для тебя сделаю. Нет ничего ужасного в твоей просьбе приехать к тебе среди ночи, потому что ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности. Я рад быть здесь.

Себастиан улыбнулся, соблазнительно кусая губы, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать Криса.

— Ты лучше всех, — прошептал он.

— Ммм, не забывай этого, — ухмыльнулся Крис, тем самым, рассмешив Себастиана. — Так какой фильм ты посмотрел?

— «Дом дьявола», — ответил Себастиан, не в силах сдержать дрожь. — Несчастная няня попала в дом служителей дьявола.

— О, хорошо, что тебе-то не стоит волноваться из-за этого. Я уверен, они не станут преследовать своего.

— Я язычник, Крис, я не поклоняюсь дьяволу.

— Знаю, знаю. Я просто пошутил.

— Это не смешно, — сверкнул глазами Себастиан.

— Да ладно! Я пошутил, — Крис игриво сжал подбородок Себастиана.

— Не делай так, — сморщился Себастиан. — Из-за этого мой подбородок похож на задницу.

— Я знаю, — усмехнулся Крис. — Поэтому так и делаю, — он снова потянулся к подбородку, но Себастиан хлопнул его по руке, останавливая. — Ты злишься на меня?

— Да, — Себастиан скрестил руки на груди.

— Прости, — Крис посмотрел на него щенячьими глазами, что Себастиану было очень сложно проигнорировать. — Как мне загладить свою вину?

— Отвези меня завтра в магазин камней? Мне нужны новые кристаллы.

Крис поморщился.

— Та старая приставучая леди все еще там работает?

— Ага, — рассмеялся Себастиан, вспоминая, как она ущипнула Криса за зад, когда тот склонился над статуэткой дракона.

— Мда, это не совсем то, что я имел ввиду, но ладно.

— Знаю я, что ты имел ввиду.

Крис поиграл бровями, вызывая тем самым смех Себастиана, который сразу же превратился в зевоту.

— Хочешь спасть? — улыбнулся Крис, и Себастиан согласно кивнул. — Тогда, идем в постель.

Они поднялись в спальню Себастиана, сняв с себя футболки и боксеры, прежде чем скользнуть в кровать и обняться. Крис потерся носом о щеку Себастиана, нежно его целуя, когда он закрыл глаза.

— Если тебе вдруг станет страшно среди ночи, не бойся снова меня разбудить, — пробормотал Крис.

— Давай спать, здоровяк, — рассмеялся Себастиан.


	25. «Муравейник» и колесо обозрения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колледж АУ, где Себастиан — новенький гик, а Крис — член братства с золотым сердцем.

— Вот, — Себастиан сделал паузу, жуя и указывая пластиковой вилкой на «Муравейник», — вот именно из-за этого я и растолстел, когда переехал в Штаты.

Крис улыбнулся с полным ртом печеного теста, представляя юного очаровательного пухляша Себастиана, который наверняка был очень улыбчивым. 

— Я все еще хочу увидеть эти фото, — напомнил он прежде, чем приняться за очередной кусок.

— Этого не случится, — Себастиан отрицательно покачал головой, — я их все сжег.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — насупился Крис.

Себастиан фыркнул, когда сильный порыв ветра испачкал его нос сахарной пудрой. Он заворчал и потянулся, чтобы стряхнуть пудру, но Крис остановил его, наклонившись вперед, стирая поцелуем сахарные следы с носа.

— Ты такой сладкий, — ухмыльнулся Крис.

Себастиан закатил глаза, но щеки его покрылись румянцем.

— Да ладно, — Себастиан выбросил пустую тарелку в мусорное ведро, — русские горки не ждут.

— Так вперед же! — Крис схватил Себастиана за руку и быстро потянул за собой, словно настоящий таран.

\---

— Это был настоящий крик, — не удержался от комментария Себастиан, стоило им выйти за ворота аттракциона.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Я не слышал такого крика, до того как летучая мышь залетела в волосы той девушки в зале «Д».

— Ты просто слышал что-то и все.

— Ага, и ты не всплакнул однажды?

— Конечно же, нет, — усмехнулся Крис, — то был ветер в глаза, только и всего.

\- Ммм, хм, конечно, Крис, - проворковал Себастиан, обнимая его рукой, — сейчас все в порядке, милый, мы на твердой земле. 

Крис закатил глаза, когда Себастиан потянул его в сторону колеса обозрения.

— Прокатимся сейчас на чем-то более простом, хорошо?

\---

Они сидели в уютной тишине на верху колеса обозрения, их кабинка слегка покачивалась, и они оба наслаждались окружаюим видом.

— Могу я спросить тебя кое-чем? — наконец прервал тишину Себастиан.

— Конечно, спрашивай что угодно.

— Тебе когда-нибудь отсасывали на верху колеса обозрения?

Крис широко распахнул глаза и так резко развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Себастиана, что чуть не заработал вывих. Себастиан одарил его лукавой усмешкой и наклонился вперед для мягкого поцелуя, обхватывая Криса через джинсы. Крис закрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй, застонав в рот Себастиана, и толкаясь бедрами ему в руку. Себастиан ухватился за молнию на джинсах Криса и потянул собачку вниз, как колесо тут же пришло в движение.

— Упс, — пробормотал Себастиан, убирая руку, — кажется, придется отложить это до следующего раза.

Крис стиснул зубы, издавая тихий рык, и Себастиан не смог сдержаться от смешка.

— Что ж, куда идем дальше? — спросил он с невинным видном, когда их кабинка поравнялась с землей.

— Мы идем домой, — отрезал Крис.

Себастиан повернулся к нему с притворной гримасой.

— Но я хотел еще покататься.

— Ты можешь покататься на моем члене, — пообещал Крис.

Себастиан широко улыбнулся, закусывая губу.

— Ммм... договорились, — пробормотал он, страстно целуя Криса, и не заботясь тем, что их может кто-то увидеть.


End file.
